Split Soul
by chica blanca
Summary: Splitting one’s soul must be considered a high crime, so when soul Society gets wind of a person who has this knowledge and has used it, they have to send someone to take care of the problem. HPBleach
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay I'm not 100 sure why I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Normally I loath xovers, but I read a few really good HPBleach and then some really bad ones, and I couldn't help but throw my hat into the ring…As a disclaimer, nothing you recognize is mine, (I like an all around disclaimer…less chance of missing something) **

**Summary- Splitting one's soul must be considered a high crime, so when soul Society gets wind of a person who has this knowledge and has used it, they have to send someone to take care of the problem. HPBleach**

**I grew up on the street…Sesame Street.**

Chapter 1

He stared at the wall in disbelief. His eyes drifted to his white haired traveling companion, and then back to the wall. There was no way; it defied all laws of physics.

But so did most of his day-to-day activities, so why did this bother him so? Maybe it was because the wall looked so _solid_.

His companion on the other hand was silently counting in his head the seconds until the other teen complained. Twenty three…twenty four…

"There is no way…" Ah he didn't even last half a minute.

"It is simply an illusion." He stated calmly. And to prove his point he shouldered his bag and stepped through the wall.

A look of shock crossed the others face for half a second, before a scowl became dominant and he strode after him, flinching only slightly as the wall passed by like smoke.

A smirk met him on the other side as well as a platform full of people running to and fro. A large steam engine puffed smoke over the crowd and gave everything a dreamlike quality. Not bothering to comment on the fact that the wall let them through without a problem, he strode towards the train, his shorter companion a step behind.

"We need to keep a low profile." He reminded the taller of the two as he came level with him.

Laughter followed that statement. Running a hand through his vibrant orange hair he sarcastically replied. "Yeah sure, low profile."

"Ichigo…" Teal eyes bored into his back as they boarded the train. "This is important."

Ichigo looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. "I get it Toshiro, geez. SandleHat explained it often enough all this last month." He grumbled. "Look, an empty compartment."

He stretched his long legs out in front of him, as Toshiro tossed their bags in the overhead racks. "These gigais suck. I don't know how you could stay in yours for so long."

Toshiro rolled his eyes as he sat down, flipping open his phone as he answered. "It was what was required."

Ichigo scoffed and closed his eyes. Leaning his head back he couldn't help but think back to when this whole crazy mission started.

XXXXXX----------XXXXXXX----------XXXXXX

"Wizards?" Ichigo scratched his head and looked at Yamamoto in confusion. "Are those real?"

_The old man leaned against his walking stick and nodded. "Yes, they are real. They are rather adept at hiding their locations from Hollows and the like, and so normally we do not deal with them until after they have passed on…however it has come to our attention that they have unearthed an arcane practice of splitting the soul."_

"_Splitting the soul?" Toshiro asked, the first question he had voiced during this meeting._

_A deep sigh rumbled through the old man. "Yes. A certain wizard has already split his soul several times and a few of the pieces have passed on and have shown up in Soul Society as fractured souls, almost Hollow-like."_

"_But why us?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow and looked at the white haired captain._

"_There is a school. Inside it houses the leader of the resistance against the one who split his soul. I need you two to enter as students and quickly and efficiently kill all the remaining pieces of the soul and also erase any information you can find on the practice. The reason I picked the two of you is simply the fact that although you both have enormous power, you still have the appearance of youth and can pass as students. Also Ichigo has the added skill of knowing things about the living world."_

"_But…How will we pass as wizards? Or do magic?" Ichigo was still a bit shocked that he was being chosen for a mission. He was still technically, simply a substitute shinigami._

"_Urahara Kisake has studied all of our information that we have gathered over the years and has created gigais to deal with that problem. Also the two of you will be spending a month with him to go over anything else you should know going into this."_

XXXXX------XXXXX------XXXXX

Ichigo's eyes snapped open as the compartment door slid back. A black haired boy in his late teens smiled in greeting. "Do you mind if we sit here?"

It took a moment for Ichigo to translate what he said, but then he shrugged and gestured to the empty bench across from him and Toshiro. The black haired boy smiled and yanked a trunk into the compartment and threw it up into the racks above. A girl with long red hair followed him into the compartment, dragging her own trunk and managed to also get it stowed away.

As they got settled on the bench, the black haired boy introduced himself. "I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ginny Weasley. You two are transfer students or something?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Something like that. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and this is," he kicked one of Toshiro's legs and got him to look up from his phone. "Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Hello." Toshiro said and quickly flipped the phone open again.

Ichigo sighed at the others expressions; Toshiro really wasn't the social type. The other two were giving them strange looks and he really couldn't blame them. Wishing he had taken the seat by the window, he looked over Toshiro's white hair and watched the scenery go by.

An hour passed and then the door burst open once again. This time a loud redhead and a girl with her brown hair pulled up into a French braid that wasn't quite keeping it under control entered and started talking loudly.

"There you two are, we've been looking all over the train!" the redhead practically yelled as he slumped beside Harry. The girl sat down next to Ichigo, smiling softly as she did so.

"Hi, my name's Hermione Granger."

"Ichigo Kurasaki." He said as the redhead noticed them.

"Hey, who are you guys?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "I am not repeating myself." He glanced towards Toshiro, who was completely ignoring the chaos that entered their compartment. He figured the young captain had become good at that after dealing with his subordinates.

Hermione kicked the redhead across from her. "Don't mind Ron, he's an idiot." She ignored the affronted sound he made and continued. "So are you two transfer students?"

"Eh, yeah."

"Oh, where did you go before here?"

Ichigo blinked. Luckily Toshiro was listening. "We had a private tutor back in Japan, but decided to attend our final year at an Academy. I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Final year, aren't you a bit young?" Ron smirked, but dropped it fast when Toshiro glared at him.

Ichigo shook his head. Toshiro was so _touchy_ about his age or height. "We are both seventeen." He replied before Toshiro froze the poor idiot into a block of ice; it was already a few degrees colder than it had been a few moments ago.

"Same year as us, then." Hermione said, trying to cover up the awkward moment. "Wonder what house you will be in…"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "House?"

He soon regretted the question as she launched into an in depth lecture of the school's four houses and what each one was looking for in a member. This took the better part of an hour and Ichigo could feel his eyes glazing over.

Eventually she ran out of steam and turned to talk with the other girl in their compartment, leaving Ichigo in peace. He closed his eyes and was determined to get some sleep, or to at least feign it to get out of any more lectures.

The hours slipped by slowly but soon, Harry was checking his watch and telling them that it was time to change into their school robes. Ichigo pushed the sleeping Toshiro a bit to wake him and then handed him the robe he pulled from his bag, before grabbing his own bag and digging through it. Shrugging his arms through it he left it unbuttoned and slouched back down. He was ready for this train ride to be over.

He didn't have to wait long before the train was slowing and the others in the compartment were standing up. They left their luggage so Ichigo and Toshiro didn't grab their bags, but followed them out and down the aisle.

A woman with incredibly pick hair walked up to them and smiled. "I guess you two are the new one's eh? Heya Harry, everything going good?" She slapped the poor teen on the arm.

"Yeah, Tonks, everything's great. We gotta grab a coach. " He said as they hurried towards a line of horse drawn carriages. Then Ichigo squinted, those didn't really _look_ like horses.

But his thoughts were cut off when the girl, now known as Tonks, held out an old tin can. "Portkey, to the headmaster's office." She explained.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, he remembered that term, 'portkey' now just what was it again? Oh right… He placed his hand on the rusted can at the same time Toshiro did. He felt a pull behind his bellybutton and a suffocating sensation overtook him. It only lasted a few moments and then he was aware of a plush carpet beneath him and a warm light dancing behind his closed eyelids.

He opened them slowly and took in his surroundings. Leftover reflexes from the war had him searching out all the escape routes and possible weapons that could be littered around the room. Eventually he rose to his feet and saw who was unmistakably the headmaster seated behind a massive desk. He rivaled Yamamoto in appearance, except his eyes held quite a deal more warmth.

Toshiro stood beside him and bowed respectfully before addressing the headmaster. It had been decided that Toshiro would handle this little meeting, something Ichigo was more than happy to agree to.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, it is a pleasure."

Ichigo could swear the blue eyes looking them over were twinkling. "It is my pleasure boys. I am glad you decided to end your magical training here. I trust you have everything you need."

"Yes, Headmaster." Toshiro replied.

The headmaster nodded and stood. "Very well. The sorting ceremony will be starting shortly. Ms. Tonks will you please escort these two down to the antechamber?" She nodded and ushered them out the door.

Ichigo stared in shock as they made there way down the many staircases. The place was _huge_. Toshiro seemed calm as ever and only widened his eyes when the paintings started to talk to them.

She left them in a room filled with eleven year olds, each of which seemed to be nervous. They whispered to each other and looked at the two older boys with distrust. The doors opened and a stern looking woman with her hair pulled into a tight bun walked in and sorted them into a straight line. She guided Toshiro and Ichigo to the end, explaining they would be sorted last. Before leading them out, she snapped at Ichigo to button his robes closed. He glared daggers into the back of her head as his fingers did up the buttons.

As they walked into the Great Hall, they attracted many stares from the students already gathered. Ichigo glared at any that dared to meet his eyes, while Toshiro ignored it all. The singing hat threw him for a second, but he soon was tired of watching the seeming endless line of eleven year olds getting sorted.

The line disappeared slowly until there was only Ichigo and Toshiro left. The woman with the list explained how they were transferring from Japan and into the seventh year. She called Toshiro's name and he walked forward and placed the hat on his head without changing expression.

Ichigo could see his comrade's shoulders stiffen and swore the temperature dropped again. After three minutes of silence the hat finally opened it's 'mouth' and said, "Gryffindor." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the look on Toshiro's face as he ripped the hat from his head. The little white headed captain did _not_ look happy. He walked to the table that cheered and sat down next the girl from the train.

Ichigo took the hat and placed it on his head. Before the hall disappeared from view, he caught Toshiro sending him a look that he knew all too well. It practically screamed, 'don't mess this up.' He sent his best, 'I got this,' smirk towards the glaring captain and dropped the hat over his head.

The first thing that surprised him was the voice in his head that wasn't Zangetsu or his hollow.

'Hmm. You're another one of those, are you?'

'And just what is that supposed to mean?' The one thing Ichigo knew he didn't need was _another_ voice in his head; it was crowded enough as it is.

'You are not a wizard yet I can feel a magical aura around you. Oh well, I suppose I should do my job, yes? Now where it put you?'

'Same place as Toshiro.' Ichigo thought firmly.

'Oh, really? You think you know better than I do?'

'Look you tattered piece of…cloth. Just put me in there and no one will have an accident with a lighter, got it?'

Laughter filled his head, but at least it sounded sane. 'Okay, okay no need for threats' he felt the hat move on his head and the echoing cry of "Gryffindor." He pulled the hat from his head and handed it back over before walking down and sitting next to Toshiro.

"_So you didn't manage to screw it up. Impressive." _Toshiro muttered as the Headmaster took his place and started a speech.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and leaned on his elbow, his trademark smirk firmly in place. _"You underestimate me Shiro-chan."_ That comment earned him a world class glare, yet Toshiro didn't respond, as they were already getting weird looks.

AN: I really don't think this is going to be a long, multi-chap its just that this little plot bunny will not get out of my head! I tried everything, even working on other fics didn't help, so here it is, tell me what ya'll think…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: so I actually got feedback…THANKS! Anywho, I'm glad people enjoyed the first chapter, oh and cuz I completely forgot…the language thing…if its "**_**blah blah**_**" then its Japanese and the others cant understand, otherwise they're speaking English…hmmm I think that's all for now…oh an no pairings, at least I think no pairings…you might see a smidgen of Ichirukia if you squint… **

**They say dreams are the window to our subconscious; last night I should've shut the drapes…**

**Chapter 2**

Ichigo was running. Why he was running was a bit of a mystery to him, but he knew with the certainty that chills the soul that very bad things would happen if he stopped running. Tree-like shadows kept falling in his line of vision, making it hard to tell what he was running from, or what he was running to. A flash of light and a clearing had him slamming to a stop and he dropped to his knees at the sight that was revealed to him. Bodies were littered so thick that the floor could not be seen. His chest heaved with the effort it took to breath. The nearest body looked at him with glassy eyes. Eyes that he knew well.

"Rukia…" He leaned forward to touch her face when a scream ripped through the air.

Lurching up in bed, Ichigo barely caught the pale outline of Toshiro as he ripped open the bed curtains to the bed next to his. Then his brain caught up with his ears and he realized the screaming from before was still causing them to ring.

Ichigo scrambled out of bed and over to the commotion. The redhead from the train was shaking the black haired boy, who was the one currently making all the noise. His green eyes snapped open and took in the crowd around his bed. Smiling sheepishly he sat up.

"Forgot the silencing charm, guys…sorry." He rasped. Surprisingly, Toshiro pushed a glass of water at him before turning back to his own bed. Ichigo raised an eyebrow as the normally icy captain's show of compassion, but shrugged deciding it wasn't a good time to comment.

Ichigo turned back to Harry as the others all filed off to bed themselves. "Bad dream?"

Harry stared into the glass as if it held all the answers. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

Ichigo shrugged. "It's no problem, actually you woke me from a pretty bad dream, so I should thank you." He leaned against one of the bedposts.

"_Ichigo! Shut the hell up!" _Toshiro's angry eyes seemed to glow from the darkened corner of his bed.

"_Lighten up Shiro-chan…"_ Ichigo smirked, but pulled on a robe and headed for the door when the glare seemed to intensify. "I'm gonna go downstairs for a bit, not gonna get anymore sleep tonight."

Harry seemed to hesitate for a second, before pulling on his own robe and trailing the orange haired teen.

Ichigo fell into one of the cushy chairs by the fire and stared into the flames. He fingered the pouch held around his neck that currently housed Kon. He had had a choice. Take Kon or use the soul candy…He was pretty confident he choose the right choice. But that meant Urahara was looking after his body, his real live body. Now that was enough to give anybody nightmares.

He looked up when Harry crashed into the chair beside his. Well, he was on a mission here, might as well get started. "So, this dream…do you have it often?" So not exactly subtle; but when has he ever been subtle?

Harry sighed before answering. "Yeah. You see my godfather died a few years back, and I have nightmares about that night. Its weird…" He looked towards Ichigo as if he couldn't figure him out.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What's weird?"

"Just that you don't know my whole life story. Not that I'm complaining." He was quick to add. "I kinda prefer it this way, without all the boy who lived hype or the pitying looks or whatever…" he was back to staring into the flames and seemed to have forgotten that he was having a conversation.

"Boy who lived? What does that mean?" Ichigo thought back to what Urahara had drilled into his head the last month, but he could only vaguely remember him saying that the boy who lived was who the public believed was going to save them. Was he sitting next to this person? Was he going to ace this mission or what?

Harry scratched his head. "Well all it really means is that when I was a baby I survived the Killing curse and it rebounded on Vodelmort. But I don't even know how I did it." He shrugged. "So…" it was obvious that he wanted to change the subject. "You said you were having a bad dream as well?"

Ichigo scowled darkly as he thought about the dream he was having before being interrupted. Picking at the fraying hem on his T-shirt, he stretched his long legs out towards the fire. "Just old fears, I suppose."

Harry had to have felt the change in mood and decided to steer away from that subject. "So, you any good a Quidditch?"

Once Harry found out that not only did Ichigo not know what Quidditch was, he had never even flown on a broom, he started to explain the entire game in detail. It was six in the morning before they decided to go ahead and shower before it got crowded in the bathroom.

Ichigo was sitting at the breakfast table munching on a piece of toast and watching the mostly empty chamber fill with hungry teens. Among the mass he picked out Toshiro's white head as it stalked between the students. He watched with dull interest as he came closer, and then someone slammed into the back of the short teen causing Ichigo to rise in his seat.

Toshiro turned an icy glare on the blonde that started screaming about how he should watch where he was going. Obviously dismissing the blonde, Toshiro turned and continued on his way without a backwards glance. Ichigo watched the blonde go to pull his wand, before one of his companions pointed out a teacher heading their way.

"_Sure like to start the morning out with a fuss, don't cha?"_ Ichigo said conversationally as the still angry Toshiro sat down.

"_Stupid boy. He slams into me, then starts yelling like it's my fault!" _He grabbed a piece of toast and bit into it angrily.

"_By the way. I found out who the boy who lived is…" _ Ichigo sang smugly.

Without even looking up from his tea, Toshiro replied tonelessly. _"It's Harry Potter. AKA the one interrupting my sleep last night." _He raised an eyebrow at Ichigo's incredulous expression. _"What? Urahara told us all about him, don't you remember?"_

"_How can I remember everything that was shoved down my throat?"_ he growled. By this time the table was being filled and the others were glancing at them with strange looks.

Harry slumped down on the bench next to Ichigo and Ron sat down across from them. Hermione took the seat beside Ron, and was the only one who looked excited about starting the day.

"Snape first thing in the morning…must they be so cruel." Ron groaned as he shoveled food into his mouth.

Harry nodded slowly. "And he's finally got the DADA job, so now he's going to be impossible."

Ichigo listened with half an ear as they groaned about the teacher. His eyes grew wide as owls started flocking through the windows. They seemed to be delivering mail, and nobody seemed concerned with them flying overhead. Butterflies were so much better, he decided after one particularly large owl pulled the bacon from his hand.

Ichigo tried to keep the route to the classroom in his mind, but with all of the changing staircases and moving paintings, it was hard to keep anything straight.

Eventually they were filing into a classroom and Ichigo slumped into a seat between Harry and Toshiro. He nudged the scowling captain when the blonde from before walked into the room. "_Your friend."_

"_Do you want to turn into a human popsicle?"_ Ichigo backed off a bit. Obviously Toshiro's caffeine hadn't kicked in yet.

Before he had a chance to antagonize his comrade further, their teacher stalked into the room. Ichigo's first thought was that the light seemed to hide from this man, but he soon dismissed that thought as ridiculous.

He listened with a glazed expression as Snape rambled on about how they had not had an adequate teacher until now, and he was going to shove seven years of knowledge into one. Ichigo was feeling the lack of sleep. His eyelids drooped and he didn't realize the teacher had come up behind him. Acting on instincts he grabbed Snape's wrist as he was about to slam it down on the table. Snape had obviously been intending on shocking him out of his stupor.

Ichigo let go quickly, not missing the suspicious looks he was receiving from the class.

"Quick reflexes you have, Mr. Kurasaki. And here I thought you were falling asleep in my class." Dark eyes bored into his and he quickly looked away. Something about that man's gaze freaked him out.

"Of course not, sir. I apologize if it appeared that way." He could feel eyes boring into him.

Snape turned back to his lecture, but Ichigo was left with the adrenaline coursing through his body and the freaked out feeling. Luckily nothing else out of the ordinary happened and they after the lesson ended, Ichigo and the others made their way quickly out of the classroom.

Ichigo rubbed his head, a headache starting to form. He knew what that usually meant, but he didn't think Toshiro would want him running off to blow off some steam. He followed said white haired teen as they headed to their next class.

**AN: so… I'm going on vacation in a week for a month, so I'm hoping to get one more chapter up before then. Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So ya'll wanted more Snape…hehehe, normally he's a good guy in my fics, but he's fun to write as an ass as well. And like I said before, no pairings really…**

Chapter 3

The rest of the day was uneventful and Ichigo slouched onto the bench for dinner. He could feel concerned eyes raking over him. "You alright?" He turned to see Harry giving him a strange look.

Ichigo yawned. "Yeah, just need some sleep."

Toshiro sat down next to him and pulled out a notebook. He was scribbling away, completely ignoring the looks he was getting. _"What the hell are you writing?" _Ichigo finally asked.

Toshiro barely glanced up. _"I'm working, Ichigo. I know it's a foreign concept for you, but do try and keep up." _ He smirked as a scowl darkened Ichigo's features. _"Anyways, did you know that Sensei you decided to tick off this morning is actually an important player in this war? Severus Snape. He was once an enemy, a death eater, but apparently switched sides. The Headmaster, Dumbledore vouched for his innocence."_

"_Had a change of heart?" _Ichigo looked up at the dark man eating at the head table.

"_Something like that. Anyways I am going to search the school tonight, see if I can find any more information. Keep an eye on the 'boy who lived' yeah?" _

"_Yeah, sure." _ Ichigo yawned but was distracted when he noticed the headmaster staring at them as if was trying to read his soul. _"Uh, Toshiro, can that guy read my mind?"_

"_Don't be ridiculous."_

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Ron said with a mouthful of food.

"Ah, nothing much." Ichigo shrugged as he returned to eating.

XXXX------XXXXX------XXXXX

Ichigo woke up the next morning as Toshiro snuck into the dorm. He reclaimed his body and climbed onto his bed. Ichigo sat cross-legged and drew the curtains around them both.

"_So? Find anything out?" _Ichigo whispered.

Toshiro nodded, but his face looked troubled. _"Yeah, I found a shredded piece of spirit ribbon."_

"_Shredded?"_

"_Uh huh, I think it's one piece of the soul."_

"_Well that's good, right? Means we can follow it and kill it."_

"_There is a problem."_

"_Isn't there always?"_

"_The thread leads us to…Harry Potter."_

Ichigo's eyes widened. _"How? How can he only be 'part' of a soul? He seems pretty complete to me…"_

"_The problem isn't that he is fractured. The problem is that he has a fractured soul attached to him."_

"_What…do we do?"_

"_I don't know. For now, we wait. There is a little time before we must be up for breakfast, try and get some sleep." _With that Toshiro leapt lightly from Ichigo's bed and landed on his own, leaving Ichigo to his thoughts.

XXXXXX-----XXXXXXXXX--------XXXXXXX

Ichigo was beginning to really hate this classroom, and it was only the second day. He watched as Snape explained about a certain type of shielding charm. The man wasn't very good at his job. Ichigo could tell most of the students were afraid of the man. When it was time for the practical part of the lesson, Snape asked for a volunteer.

"It's a simple task. Just demonstrate the shielding charm while I cast a low level curse at you."

"I'll do it." Ichigo raised a hand. He was well aware of Toshiro boring holes into his back with his eyes, but he was tired of this guy intimidating all of his students.

A thin smile snaked across Snape's face. "Very well, please come up here so that every can see."

Ichigo lazily made his way to the front and stood opposite of Snape. He pulled the dark wand from the pocket of his jeans. He looked at the small piece of wood in disgust for a moment, not his choice weapon.

Oh well. He brought the wand up and waited.

"What are you waiting for? Cast the charm, or did you forget it already?"

Ichigo's eye twitched. "So sorry, I was waiting for you."

"You think you can shield before I cast my curse?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Well, its not like if I'm in a combative situation my opponent's willing to wait while I shield myself." He deadpanned.

He smirked as he noticed he had thoroughly ticked the guy off. He waited, and just as he saw the small flick of his opponent's wrist he called the shielding charm forth. The shield held and the curse bounced off.

Ichigo dropped the shield as whispering cut across the class. One look from Snape had stopped the whispers and he turned back to the impassive Ichigo. Ichigo felt the temperature in the room drop several degrees and he looked uneasily towards the livid white haired captain. Okay maybe he shouldn't have pushed so hard.

"You may return to your seat." Snape was eyeing him suspiciously.

Ichigo shrugged and made his way back to his seat. As he passed Toshiro he was sure frost formed on his robes. Oh shit, was he in trouble.

Toshiro held his temper until they were several hallways away from the DADA classroom. Then he exploded.

"_ARE YOU AN IDIOT OR JUST MENTALLY DEFICIENT?" _

"_Uh…" _Ichigo backed away from the shorter teen who just gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him down to his level.

"_I told you that man was an important player. We don't need him to be more difficult, yeah?" _Toshiro seemed oblivious to the crowd that was forming.

"_Sorry, I just… he pisses me off, and if I can release some tension…then its better off then if I lose control right?" _His eyes were downcast and his body went limp. He knew he screwed up and deserved whatever Toshiro dished out. He had probably compromised their mission.

Toshiro groaned and let go. _"If you need to release some tension, let me know. Kon can cover for a couple of your classes and you can go run around the forest for a bit."_

Ichigo looked up in surprise. _"Really?"_

Toshiro rolled his eyes. He then noticed the small crowd that had formed. He shook his head and headed for their next class. Ichigo ducked down a dark corner and popped Kon in his mouth. He explained to Kon that Toshiro would probably freeze his ass if he acted stupid and reminded him how expensive the gigai was before sending him towards class.

He was happy to be out of the restrictive gigai, and happy to have Zangetsu as a comfortable weight on his back. He snuck out when he was sure there was no one around. Making his way out of the castle, he ran through the clear air and into the forest. He was unaware of the eyes watching him from an upper window.

AN: sooooo….what cha guys think? Still good?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An arm shot out from behind a statue and yanked the unsuspecting Kon practically off his feet. Ichigo was lucky Kon had been walking in the back of the group and was easily dragged off. He regained his body and caught up with the rest of them as they headed off to lunch.

Toshiro looked up when he drew level with him. _"Feel better?"_

Ichigo nodded. _"The forest has a new clearing now."_

Toshiro just rolled his eyes. As soon as Ichigo sat down he started shoving food down his throat. Blowing off steam always made him rather hungry.

"Uh, Ichigo…you hungry or something?" Ichigo looked up to see Harry staring at him. He managed to nod and swallow the huge mouthful of food at the same time, quite a feat. Harry looked up at the head table. "Man, you really ticked off Snape, he's been staring at you this entire time…"

Ichigo chewed his next bite thoughtfully. He swallowed and shrugged. "Ah, well. What can I do about that?"

Harry just shook his head and smirked. "Personally I think it was brilliant," most of those around him nodded, while Hermione rolled her eyes. "But, you got to be careful around him." His eyes darkened and for the first time, Ichigo realized that this wasn't just some ordinary kid. "He can't be trusted."

Hermione tutted and slammed down her fork. "Honestly, the man has saved your life how many times? And Dumbledore trusts him, shouldn't that be enough?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, "He's up to something. Wouldn't it be a good trick? Get people to trust you, save them a few times, then it would be easy to betray them." He muttered softly.

There was a clank of cutlery falling against a plate as Toshiro stood quickly from the table and strode off without a word. Ichigo watched him leave the hall and he returned to his food like nothing happened.

"Where was he off to in such a hurry?" Ron asked, still looking at the exit Toshiro disappeared through.

Ichigo shrugged. He knew that Harry's words had hit a nerve and that Toshiro needed some time to collect himself. "He probably forgot something in the dorm." He ate the rest of his meal in silence as the others drifted off into talk of the first quidditch game.

XXXXXXXXXX--------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXX-----------------XXXXXXXXX

It was only fifteen minutes before curfew and Ichigo was lost. He had decided to tear apart the library after dinner. He scratched his head as he studied a painting of a little girl playing with a dollhouse. No choice.

"Hey, do you know how to get back to the dormitory?" The little girl looked up from her dollhouse.

She smiled. "You're lost." She sung, a smug look on her face. "I knew it, you passed this way three times already!" her chiming laughter echoed along the hallways.

Ichigo groaned and reminded himself that it was just a painting. "Could you just point me in the right direction?"

She looked thoughtful as she made her doll dance in front of her. "I could…" she nodded to herself.

Ichigo's hold on his patience was thinning. "Then will you?" He managed to say levelly.

She smiled evilly and Ichigo was sure this child was related to Yachiru, all she needed was the pink hair. "No."

Ichigo decided he didn't care if this was just a painting and he raised his fist to take a swing at it. His eyes widened when his wrist was caught, and he quickly wrenched his arm away and backed up a step.

"It is against school rules to damage a painting," The dark man stepped from the shadows and watched impassively as Ichigo rubbed the feeling back into his wrist. "Although I am glad I ran into you, I have a few things I would like to discuss." Snape's face never changed expression.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Well, seeing as it is close to curfew, maybe we should talk in the morning." He made to step past him, but the man blocked his path.

"You see, I was looking out my window this morning after your class and saw the most interesting thing."

Ichigo felt his stomach drop, but kept his face calm. "Really, you don't say. What was it?"

Dark eyes seemed to nail him to the floor. "It was you, running towards the forest in some getup with, of all things, a sword on your back."

Ichigo blinked. "Really? I think you need to get more sleep. I was in class all morning, check with the professors."

"I know what I saw." He hissed as he took a step forward.

"Ichigo. I was wondering where you ran off to." Toshiro appeared on the other side of Snape, causing the man to step sideways so he could look at both of them.

"Got lost." He grunted. He glared at Snape who caught his gaze. Suddenly a pain shot through his head and it felt like something was clawing its way through his mind. It only lasted a few seconds then he heard a voice snarl.

"GET OUT OF HIS HEAD!" Ichigo blinked in surprise when he realized his hand was fisted in the front of Snape's robes and he was in his face. He stepped back in shock, his heart beating hard against his ribcage.

Snape looked just as shocked. His wand was now pointed straight at Ichigo's chest. "What was that?" he said, levelly.

Toshiro jumped between the two of them. "Ichigo, are you under control?" His voice was almost icy, a sure sign he was stressed.

Ichigo blinked in shock. Then he realized, the voice he had heard before…it had been his hollow. "Yeah, just a shock I guess. What the hell did you do to me?" He pointed a finger at the dark haired man that hadn't lowered his wand.

Before another word could be spoken, another person joined their little party. "What is going on here?" They all turned to watch Dumbledore come up from behind Snape.

But Snape returned his attention to Ichigo. "What are you?"

"I…" his eyes wandered over to Toshiro. "…am not good at this kind of shit. Doesn't the old man know that? When in my past have I ever done anything subtle?"

Toshiro sighed. "He explained why he chose you." The two were completely ignoring the other two.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Because I look the part? Rukia looks young and Renji…" he caught Toshiro's dubious look. "Okay maybe not Renji but there must be others more qualified. It's only been two days and I've already screwed our cover."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "That's why we have a contingency plan."

"I- wait, what?" Ichigo stopped mid rant.

"Actually you didn't do so bad. Out of everyone that could have figured out something is up with us, you picked the best two. I already have the Okay to let them in on some of our mission."

Ichigo stared in shock. "When…"

"After this morning's little display, I figured Snape would figure it out sooner rather than later…" He rolled his eyes. "You really are as subtle as Zaraki."

Ichigo fumed. "I really should kill you for that comparison."

Toshiro just shook his head and turned to their audience. "Maybe we should continue this discussion elsewhere." Snape's face looked like it had been carved out of marble, but Dumbledore just smiled good-naturedly even if his eyes were sharply observing the two.

Ichigo glared, but followed Toshiro into an empty classroom, Snape and Dumbledore on his heels. He felt a locking charm surround the door. He just leaned against the wall and let Toshiro handle this.

"We are not wizards." Toshiro said calmly, watching for their reactions.

"Not…wizards? Then what are you?" Dumbledore asked conversationally.

"Shinigami." When all he received was blank looks he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Roughly translated it means…Death God."

That got a bit of reaction. "Death God?" Snape repeated. "What are you doing here?"

"We have come to kill the one that calls himself, Voldemort." Eyes widened in both Dumbledore and Snape's faces.

"How do you plan on accomplishing that? Two children?" Snape's face twisted into a sneer, while Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

Ichigo laughed at Toshiro's expression. "Poor Toshiro. At least you aren't being mistaken for an elementary student any longer…" he laughing was cut off when Toshiro punched him in the ribs. He fell to the floor, holding his side and trying to curb the chuckles that still managed to break through.

Eventually he straightened, but stayed on the floor. "Ya idiot. This gigai's expensive, remember?"

Toshiro just shrugged. "You can explain it to the technical department when we get back."

"What's a gigai?" Dumbledore asked, interrupting their glaring contest.

"A faux body." Toshiro took out the soul candy dispenser. "Allow me to show you our true form.

AN: hmmmmmm….so more people are in on the secret… actually this story is coming together a lot faster than I expected…I suppose all the reviews had fed my muse (she always seems to be hungry) anywho, thanks to everyone who has reviewed already…I would reply to each of you, but the reply button is gone…scratches head in confusion…so I gotta see if I can find another way…until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: so I'M BACK! Damn its been so long…I've been planning out this fic while I was on 'vacation' feh, I worked my ass this last month…tearing down fences, clearing property, feeding horses, at least the weather was pretty good. Mind, I don't like it when it gets below 70, and it froze a few times, but then jumped back up…but that's Texas weather for ya…anywho, there is a bit in this that isn't cannon…for example Dumbledore didn't put the ring on in my story (personally I cant believe he would have been that stupid, but w/e) There may be a few other things I missed…Thanks for all the reveiews! I loved them! Cookies for everyone…Cya soon

Chapter 5

Toshiro stood with his arms crossed and watched the expressions flit across his audience's faces. There wasn't much, and he had to admit it was disappointing. Come on, how many people could stand there and watch one person become two, without twitching? It was unnatural.

"You don't look much different." Snape finally commented.

Ichigo laughed while Toshiro glared. "Well, a soul retains most of its original form when it dies. After that they age slowly." He said through clenched teeth. What were they expecting?

"So you are dead?" Dumbledore asked, an interested expression on his face. Toshiro nodded. Dumbledore turned to Ichigo, who had returned to his feet. "You are dead as well? Ghosts?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I'm not dead, but I'm not really alive either. I'm…" he scratched his head in thought. "Complicated."

"No shit." Toshiro muttered under his breath.

Ichigo wasn't listening, as he had just popped Kon in his mouth and was busy separating from his gigai. "Ah, that feels better." He said as he stretched.

Kon grabbed at his side where Toshiro's fist had recently left a bruise. "Ow. Damn you Ichigo. Do you always have to beat up the body before I get into it?"

"Perhaps we should return to the matter at hand?" Toshiro's eye was twitching and even Kon knew that never was a good sign. He retreated to a corner and watched the show.

Ichigo nodded. "Alright then, where is this guy? The faster we kill him, the faster I can go home."

"So arrogant. You think if it was that easy we wouldn't have just taken him out already?" Snape sneered.

Ichigo glared. "I've heard that one before. If you know where the enemy is, there is no excuse to not take care of the problem."

"You have no idea what you are messing with, boy." Snape was now glaring daggers at him, gone was impassiveness.

"And you have no idea what I am, or what I am capable of!" Ichigo practically snarled. Toshiro appeared in front of his face, the air suddenly much colder. His face was icy and his eyes were drilling holes into Ichigo's.

"Calm yourself."

Ichigo blinked and took a breath. His face relaxed and he stepped back, pulling his reiatsu back as he realized he was flooding the room with it. "Sorry. It's just, I'm on edge after…" he scowled at Snape. "…whatever it is he did to me."

All eyes turned to Snape, who simply raised an eyebrow. "I merely was checking for ill intent. And then he grabbed the front of my robes and yelled, 'Get out of his head.' I'm still wondering about that part."

Now the eyes turned to Ichigo. Toshiro was waiting; he was going to let Ichigo handle this. It was his choice if he wished to share this particular secret.

Ichigo folded his arms and stared defiantly at all of them. "You can wonder all you want. I don't owe you an explanation. _You_ attacked _me._"

"I did no such thing. You were the one who grabbed the front of my robes." Cold, dark eyes surveyed him.

Ichigo rolled his eyes but it was Dumbledore who directed the conversation into a new direction.

He turned to Toshiro, as if deciding he was the 'leader' of the two. "How much do you know about Voldemort?"

Ichigo and Toshiro didn't miss the way Snape twitched he said the name, but neither commented. "We have gathered quite a bit of intelligence on the man." Toshiro pulled a notebook out of his robes and started flipping through it.

"Why now?" Snape interrupted. When Toshiro just raised an eyebrow he elaborated. "Why are you here now? Why weren't you here before?"

Toshiro closed the book with a snap and calmly answered. "Because, until a few years ago he wasn't our problem."

"Wasn't your problem?"

"No. Not until pieces of his fractured soul started appearing on our side. But at the time we were having our own problems." He added dryly. Ichigo just scowled.

Snape looked confused but Dumbledore had the dawning expression of understanding on his face. "You mean…the pieces of his soul that were killed off…have already passed over?"

Snape turned towards Dumbledore. "What do you mean pieces of his soul?"

But Dumbledore was focused on Toshiro, who nodded. "Yes. Three have crossed over so far. The problem is, when there was just two, we could control them. However a third passed over shortly before we arrived here and the three condensed and disappeared."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "The ring…" he trialed off as if deep thought. "But what happened to the souls?"

Toshiro shrugged. "We assume they entered Hueco Mundo, which is the 'home land' of the Hollows…souls that have…lost their way." He tried to explain.

Snape finally interjected his voice into the conversation. "Are you suggesting that the Dark Lord…split…his…soul?" He glared at the Headmaster. "And pieces of him have died…and you failed to think this was important enough to tell me?" the last words seemed to be hissed between clenched teeth.

Dumbledore sighed and for once looked his age. "My boy, the less that know of this hideous act against nature the better. It has almost been lost to time and I had hoped that after Voldemort was defeated, when I died the art could be lost." He rubbed a hand across his tired face. "So what do you suppose will happen when all of the pieces of his soul are killed?"

Toshiro massaged his temple with his fingers and shrugged. "Truth be told, I haven't a clue. _Something _is going to happen, we just need to be ready for it. We need to destroy the remaining pieces of soul."

"The pieces haven't had a lot of time though," Ichigo reasoned. "It's not like they're going to become Vaste Lorde or even Adujucas. I doubt they'd even have time to consume enough to become a Menos Grande."

Toshiro shook his head, ignoring the confused looks on the two wizards. "But this is an anomaly. Each piece was created when another life was taken. Not to mention the power he gathered while his soul was whole."

Ichigo groaned. "Of course, nothing can ever be simple or straightforward."

Toshiro stifled a yawn. "Excuse me, I didn't sleep last night. We should pick up this conversation at a later date."

"I agree." Dumbledore opened the door to the classroom and after Ichigo and Toshiro reclaimed their bodies they followed him out into the hallway. Snape swept down the corridor without another word to any of them. Dumbledore looked after him for a moment before turning to the two. "Allow me to walk you back to your dormitory, after all it is past curfew." A small smile played around the elderly mouth as he escorted them to the Gryffindor tower.

Toshiro stealthily made his way up the staircase to the dormitory, but Ichigo collapsed in one of the armchairs that sat in front of the dying embers. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep any time soon. His mind was whirling and adrenaline still pulsed through his body. The reason for his current state of unease was that his hollow was _not_ happy.

He sighed and dropped his head into his hands. Looking through his fingers into the flickering light he tried to breath calmly. He had come to the realization that his hollow was not something to fight against, for fighting against oneself was always a losing battle, but to fight alongside. Ever since then, he had tried to figure out _why_ his hollow was raging at him. As his hollow had said before, it was in his best interest to keep Ichigo alive and well.

Ichigo waited. He knew it was pointless to try and converse with him at the present moment; all he would be able to hear is enraged roars. What unnerved him the most that one of the stronger emotions was fear. The other was rage. The two had been filtering through ever since the incident with Snape in the hallway. He cracked his neck and prepared for a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So you lucky bastards get yet another chapter…don't get too used to these quick updates…Happy reading…Cya

Chapter 6

Ichigo was jerked awake when someone shook his shoulder. He sat forward so fast the person who had been trying to wake him up landed on her butt. It took Ichigo three seconds to take in what happened before he was on his feet apologizing and helping the girl to her feet. He recognized her as the one from the train that always hung around Harry. He tried to search his brain for her name.

"It's Hermione right?" he asked tentatively after she had straightened her robes. "I'm sorry again."

She looked up and smiled reassuringly. "I said it's okay. I just saw you sleeping there and I figured you needed someone to wake you up, you know breakfast starts soon. You were muttering something, I think you were caught up in a dream, that's why it took so long to wake you." She smiled as she headed over to one of the tables and piled books together.

"I was muttering?" He scowled as he tried to think back on what he had been dreaming about.

She smirked over her shoulder and reassured him. "Yeah, but it's not like I could understand what you were saying…I think I only know about five words in Japanese. I have this feeling you weren't asking where the bathroom was or how much the book cost."

He smirked as he ran his hand over his face. "You're probably right." He stretched and looked at his watch. "Damn…I gotta go take a shower before it gets crowded." Hermione's laughter followed him up the stairs.

It took him three steps up the stairs before he remembered why he had fallen asleep in the chair the night before. He tentatively reached out to his hollow as he climbed the rest of the stairs. He recoiled slightly when he felt his hollow _pouting_. That was just too weird.

'Alright, Hichi, What is the issue with you?' Ichigo had finally decided to call his hollow that after he got tired of people calling him 'Hollow Ichigo' or something similar. Not that many people even knew the hollow existed; only high-ranking Shinigami knew, and even fewer were really okay with the fact. The thing needed a name, so he gave him one.

'You are my issue King.' Ichigo could practically see him with his arms crossed over his chest and glaring.

'You want to be a bit more specific?' Ichigo made it to the bathroom and he thanked all that was holy that there was only one other boy there. He quickly shed his clothing and stood under the warm spray.

'You almost let that…_thing_…inside your head! He attacked you and yet he's still breathing. You don't think that's a problem?' The words dripped with acid and made Ichigo lean his forehead against the cool tile to let the words process.

'So he was trying to get inside my head?' he finally asked.

He could feel Hichi's exasperation flood over and he groaned as he hit his head against the wall. 'As to the other point, we can't kill him you idiot.'

'Yes we can, it would be rather simple.'

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. 'No we can't.' He reinforced.

He slipped into his dormitory and barely acknowledged the rest of his roommates getting ready for the day. Hichi kept talking as he pulled clothes on.

'…and then we could…'

Ichigo banged the side of his head with the heel of his hand and growled. 'Just shut up! We aren't killing him that's final. Get used to it.' He got a few weird looks for his actions, but the deadly scowl on his face prevented any questions.

'Fine. But you better keep him out of your head, because if he goes rummaging through there, he's going to find me. I have a feeling he wouldn't hesitate in deciding we were dangerous and to try and kill us. Not that he would succeed, but those _wizards_ are strange beings.'

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks, which only further confused Ron and Harry as they had been behind him on the stairs.

"Uh, Ichigo?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Ichigo snapped out of his inward conversation and continued down the stairs with a muttered, "Sorry."

'There's nothing to worry about.' Ichigo added confidently as he sat down to breakfast.

'You're probably right. I'm just all worked up. You haven't let me out in awhile.' There was a return of the slightly playful and manic tilt to his voice.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, which caught the attention of Toshiro. 'I'll see what I can do.' He said sarcastically.

"_Everything okay?"_ Toshiro asked nonchalantly as he took a sip of his tea.

Ichigo nodded. _"Yeah, he ain't happy, but he'll deal with it."_ He took a bite of his eggs and added. "_He's pissed because Snape tried to get inside my head, and I didn't kill him for it."_

Toshiro looked shocked for a millisecond before he composed his face again. "_ So, he was trying to get inside your head? That's…deplorable." _ He looked up at the head table. _"Just stay away from him and ignore him in class." _He advised.

Ichigo nodded but was distracted when someone behind him started speaking in what he assumed was fake Japanese. He rolled his eyes at the mocking tones and obnoxious laughter but Harry and Ron obviously thought it warranted action.

"Just shut up, Malfoy." Harry was now glaring at the group that was behind Ichigo.

A sneering voice echoed over Ichigo's head. "What, you going to make me, Potter?"

Harry began to say something back, but Toshiro cut him off when he turned in his seat and studied the blonde making all the fuss. Ichigo's eyes darted from Toshiro to the blonde and back.

Malfoy sneered and looked down his nose at Toshiro. "What do you want, midget? And what's with that hair?"

Ichigo waited for the explosion, waited for the hall to drop to below zero, but it didn't happen. Instead Toshiro merely stared at the blonde as if he was trying to figure something out.

Finally he spoke. "Malfoy... Are you related to a Lucius Malfoy?"

A smug little smile flit across Malfoy's face. "You know of my father?"

Toshiro nodded but before he could speak, Snape walked between the tables on the way to the head table. "What is going on here?" His voice caused everyone at the table that had been listening intently to return to their food. "Well?"

Malfoy smirked. "Nothing, sir. We were just chatting." He turned and left with his entourage.

Snape surveyed the Gryffindor table, probably trying to see if he could find anything to deduct points. After he couldn't find anything, he threw one last look in Ichigo's direction and swept to the head table.

Ichigo shook his head a bit to focus and turned to Toshiro. "_So, I guess he's an important player as well?"_

"_Yes. His father is an enemy."_

Ichigo rolled his eyes. _"Another minion? What is with crazy evil guys that want to rule the world, and minions?" _

Toshiro just looked at him apathetically. Ichigo went back to eating, trying to ignore the annoying voice in his head.

When breakfast was nearly over, Toshiro caught a glimpse of Snape leaving. He rose to his feet and quickly followed the dark man out into the hallway. When he was within hearing distance he called, "Professor, may I have a word?"

Snape stopped and watched impassively as Toshiro caught up with him. When he came level he started off again. They walked in silence for a few moments.

Toshiro broke it. "I am fully aware that you don't want to hear what I am about to say. I also know that you probably think it is ludicrous that I could offer any kind of advice." He said all of this in a neutral tone and never breaking stride. "But I am going to offer it anyway." He saw Snape's shoulder's stiffen out of the corner of his eye, but he continued.

"Don't antagonize Ichigo. He's been through things you can't even imagine." They came to a stop in front of the classroom. Students would be arriving shortly.

"You have no idea what I can imagine." Snape said icily.

Toshiro rubbed a hand across his face. "This isn't a competition. I am simply giving you a friendly warning. Leave him alone. I really don't want to deal with more problems than is necessary." Before Snape could comment further students started to swarm the hallways.

Snape swept through the classroom door a step in front of Toshiro. The class came in quietly and took their seats.

Ichigo shot Toshiro a questioning look, but he wasn't getting anything from the white haired captain. He didn't even look in the Professor's direction. He was taking Toshiro's advice, just going to ignore him.

Snape told them to get into pairs and to practice the spells they learned the day before. He then strode between the pairs and critiqued them. He seemed to completely ignore Toshiro and Ichigo, but took out his frustration on Harry and Ron.

After the third time he berated Harry on every aspect of his spell casting, Ichigo turned to them. "Ron, why don't you practice with Toshiro?" Ron looked confused but they quickly switched partners.

Harry looked confused but didn't say anything as they continued to practice. Just as Ichigo predicted, on Snape's next circuit he saw who Harry was partnered with and after a hard glare, steered clear of the two.

After the class, Ichigo walked beside Harry on their way to the next one. Ron was on the other side of Harry but was strangely quiet. A student came rushing towards them.

"Harry Potter? Harry, Dumbledore asked me to give you this." She handed him a purple scroll. She then turned to Toshiro. "You're Toshiro Hitsigaya, correct?" when he nodded she also handed him a purple scroll.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What I don't get one?" he asked sarcastically. Toshiro merely rolled his eyes and handed him the open scroll.

"Your name's on it too, idiot."

Ichigo quickly scanned the contents and realized it was asking for their presence in the Headmaster's office after dinner. He looked over at Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Got a meeting with him after my last class." He crumpled the little piece of paper in his hand as they entered their next class.

Ichigo could tell the wheels were turning in Toshiro's mind by the look on his face, but didn't get a chance before the Professor called the class to order.

AN: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter

Ichigo watched Toshiro sit down to dinner. He had been distracted all day and now he kept looking up and fixing the empty headmaster's chair with an icy glare. Ichigo had given up asking what was up with the short captain and just left him to his thoughts.

After the meal was halfway through, Toshiro turned to Hermione. "Where's Harry? He hasn't come down to dinner."

Hermione looked up from her food, but didn't look concerned. "Oh, I'm sure his meeting with Dumbledore just ran long…or he just decided to skip dinner, he does that sometimes."

Toshiro nodded and stood. Grabbing the back of Ichigo's robes he hauled the teen to his feet. "Come on, we have somewhere to be."

"But…I haven't…" Ichigo stammered, as he was being drug from the Great Hall. He shut his mouth when he saw the look on Toshiro's face. He had been around the young captain long enough to know when he was angry and to know when he was over the edge, about to chop someone's head off, pissed. The difference was that when he was merely annoyed he tended to yell a bit, but it was always a bad sign when he got quiet.

Ichigo walked beside the fuming captain and rubbed his arms to keep the chill at bay. He was not surprised when they stopped in front of the Headmaster's office. Toshiro stiffly gave the password and walked up the moving staircase.

He rapped sharply on the door. When he heard 'Enter' he pulled the door open. Ichigo followed the shorter teen into the office and was not surprised to see Harry sitting in one of the chairs in front of the large desk. He was surprised to see him looking at Toshiro and him as if they aliens or something. As his eyes scanned the room, he noticed Snape standing against the far wall.

It slowly clicked into place. Why Toshiro was so pissed, why Harry had been in the office for so long and why Dumbledore was now looking just the teeniest sheepish. He had been explaining who and more importantly what Toshiro and Ichigo were.

Dumbledore smiled. "Mr. Kurosaki, Mr. Hitsugaya, I am so glad we could continue our conversation." Ichigo noticed he shivered slightly as Toshiro stepped further into the room.

"Our conversations might come to an end." Toshiro's voice was calm and steady, but his eyes were flashing dangerously. "I thought I made it clear that what we revealed was confidential."

Dumbledore sighed and rested his chin on his steepled fingers. "I am sorry, my boy, but I thought it was necessary as Harry is very involved in this. Do you know of the prophecy?"

Toshiro's eyebrow twitched, but it was starting to warm up in the office. Ichigo was thankful for that; he was starting to get frostbite standing so close to Toshiro.

"Yes I know of the prophecy." He admitted. "It just would have been nice to have…notice." He sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket.

Harry finally spoke, probably out of habit than anything. "That won't work here."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow and lifted the phone to his ear. A few silent seconds went by before Toshiro started barking orders into the phone. Ichigo turned back to Harry, who looked shocked.

He shrugged. "So…" He scratched the back of his neck. "Confused yet?"

"Just a little…" he said dryly. His eyes darted back to Toshiro, who, if Ichigo had to guess, was now on the phone with Matsumoto. Ichigo cringed in sympathy.

"_YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE OFFICE IN THREE DAYS?????"_

Oh yeah, it was definitely Matsumoto. He cleared his throat. "So…" He caught Dumbledore's eye. "Any idea where any of the other pieces are?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The meeting had been long, and to Ichigo, rather tedious. Apparently they only had vague ideas of what the pieces of soul were housed in, but not a clue as to where they were. At least they thought there were only seven of them. Neither Ichigo nor Toshiro mentioned the shredded spirit ribbon wrapped around Harry.

They were just about winding down when Ichigo asked. "Is there someplace we could train? It would have to be rather large and probably warded." He was desperate enough for some stress relief to ask.

Dumbledore's brow knotted in thought, but it was Harry that answered. "I know somewhere." Everyone turned to look at him. "The room of requirements, where we used to hold the DA meetings."

Toshiro looked at him warily. "It would need to be rather large."

Harry shrugged. "I have to show you for you to understand, but it should work."

Ichigo looked at his watch. "It's still two hours before curfew…" he could almost feel his hollow's anticipation.

Harry shrugged and stood. Dumbledore stood as well. "I think I would also like to see you train. Professor Snape will you be joining us?"

Ichigo didn't look his way but he knew the professor was dealing with an internal struggle between curiosity and wanting to be away from Ichigo. Finally he nodded once and followed the others out of the office.

Toshiro looked skeptical when they stopped in front of a blank stretch of wall. Harry turned to the two and said. "Since you know what you need, you should probably ask the room."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Ask the room?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, pace back and forth along this stretch of wall three times and ask for what you need."

Ichigo stared at him for a minute to see if he was joking, but when it was apparent he wasn't he asked sarcastically as he took a step forward. "Shouldn't I be wearing ruby slippers?"

He didn't get an answer as he tried to think of what they needed. After his third circuit he was surprised to see a door appear on the wall. He looked at it curiously before he pulled it open.

Harry's jaw hit the ground, Snape and Dumbledore looked around in wonder, Toshiro didn't change expressions, and Ichigo had a smug look plastered across his face. The five of them were now standing in what appeared to be an exact replica of Urahara's basement.

"Uh, this is big." Harry finally said when he managed to pick his jaw off the floor.

"Professor, is there some sort of barrier or shield that you could erect around yourselves?" Toshiro asked as he separated from his gigai.

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course. "

Snape looked disdainful. "You can not control your attacks?"

Toshiro shrugged. "Control is not Ichigo's strong suit."

:"Hey!" Ichigo cried indignantly as he popped Kon into his mouth. "That's not fair, I've gotten a lot better."

Toshiro shrugged. "Better than what you were is still a long shot from good." He flexed his shoulders.

Ichigo scowled at the young captain and pulled Zangetsu from his back. "So straight to Bankai? We don't have a lot of time."

Toshiro nodded. "No ceros." He looked meaningfully at Ichigo, conveying that he knew Ichigo was planning on letting the hollow out.

Ichigo nodded. 'You heard that, Hitchi?'

'Yeah, yeah, King. Just get going already!'

He chuckled to himself, and glanced over his shoulder. Dumbledore, Snape, Harry, Kon and Toshiro's gigai were encased in a bubble like dome. He rotated his shoulders as he felt Toshiro's reitsu spike as he released and then further rise as he switched to bankai.

His eyes swiveled to the now airborne captain and held Zangetsu in the familiar stance. "BanKai." The reitsu swelled around him and he felt the tattered coat swell behind him. He took a deep breath and brought his hand up to grasp the air above his forehead. Raking his hand down, the mask materialized over his face.

'Your on a short leash, Hitchi.' Ichigo warned as he released most of the control over to his hollow. He could still sense everything that was around him.

Ichigo rose in the air to face Toshiro. "Hey, iceman…You think ya gonna keep up with me?" Hitchi's voice was slightly higher than Ichigo's but he figured those watching would not notice the difference.

Toshiro didn't even twitch as he launched his first attack. Ichigo chuckled in his head as he listened to Hitchi's taunting. There were _very_ few people willing to spar with the hollow, and he treated each sparring partner differently. Surprisingly Hitchi actually liked Rukia. Ichigo supposed it was because Hitchi thought it was funny Rukia beat his ass on a daily basis. His favorite was Renji, Ichigo wasn't exactly sure why. But Hitchi always said that 'Iceman' was his personal challenge because he liked to see the stoic captain lose his temper.

Ichigo winced as Toshiro's body went flying into a cliff. His wings had protected him from the Getsuga Tensho (sp? Order?) but he still looked pretty ticked as the dust cleared away.

Hitchi had been too smug about the hit and Toshiro managed to freeze his right hand up to the elbow. Ichigo heard him laugh. "Thanks, Shiro…I don't have to worry about dropping my sword." He mocked.

Hitchi realized soon though that he had no wrist movement and that caused a lot of his finesse to go out the window.

Ichigo felt his hollow's mood shift from playful to annoyed. Hitchi used his speed to his advantage and awkwardly fired off three Getsuga Tenshos that surrounded Toshiro, causing him to close his wings and withstand the hit.

His wings unfurled and shot towards Ichigo/Hitchi. You could hear the clash of steel as Toshiro attacked ruthlessly. Distracting him long enough, he managed to freeze Ichigo's other leg solid. As Ichigo's movements became even clumsier, Toshiro slammed him several feet away and into a cliff of his own.

Ichigo wasn't exactly thrilled his body was getting pounded but was content at the fact that his hollow would be satisfied for a while. He felt blood trickle down his face and Hitchi raised his unfrozen hand wipe the blood from his eyes. He flexed his right arm and the ice broke away.

"Damn, flyin' fairy." Grumbled Hitchi, to Toshiro's obvious amusement. The amused look flew off his face when Hitchi came at him with more force than before, holding nothing back as he sliced the air around Toshiro.

Hitchi managed to send the boy captain flying; his now dripping wings folded around himself to protect his body from the impact. Ichigo decided enough was enough; he wasn't looking forward to waking up tomorrow with all his new bruises, and reclaimed possession of his body from the reluctant hollow.

Toshiro stood up from where he had fallen and watched the mask crumble off of Ichigo's face. He nodded once and reverted out of Bankai. Ichigo wasn't far behind, trying to get the feeling back into his cold arm and leg. He slung Zangetsu back on his back and felt the hollow's contentment settle over him.

He wiped the blood out of his eye again and held the cut closed with one hand. Toshiro seemed to be a bit bruised as well and he held his ribs when he breathed.

They walked together to the watching group. Toshiro grunted as he tried to take another deep breath. "I think I have a broken rib." He said just as the bubble was disappearing from around their crowd.

Dumbledore looked concerned. "Maybe you should go to the hospital wing." He suggested.

Ichigo shook his head. "Nah, I can fix it."

If possible, Toshiro became even paler. "NO way. There is no way I am going to let you anywhere near me attempting kidou, healing or not."

Ichigo scowled and crossed his arms. "I have so gotten better at that."

Toshiro looked at him dubiously. "Right. I can still remember the time you attempted a red cannon…" he closed his eyes as if in pain.

Ichigo scoffed and turned away. "Fine, if you don't want my help then just suffer."

Dumbledore tried to diffuse the situation. "That was very interesting technique."

Toshiro nodded but Ichigo was already ignoring all of them and reclaiming his body from Kon. As soon as he was in his Gigai, the cut appeared above his eye, along with all the aches, and he wound a strip of cloth around his forehead. Toshiro reclaimed his gigai as well and grunted as he felt the injuries register.

Snape didn't say a word but watched Ichigo with unreadable eyes. Harry seemed eager to talk about the different moves and such, but both Toshiro and Ichigo were tired. It was only five minutes until curfew so the three Gryffindors made there way to the Tower. Neither Toshiro nor Ichigo were willing to go to the nurse. Neither one of them ever visited Division four unless they were dragged, and they didn't think it should be different here.

AN: rubs eyes….man for some reason this chapter was harder to write…its kinda filler, but we bring Harry into the secret…I'm not the greatest at the fighting scenes, bear with me, I will get better…that's all for now…REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The rest of the week passed by relatively calmly. Saturday morning came along and Ichigo relished the feeling of sleeping in. He had the blankets pulled up to his chin and the bed curtains pulled tightly, leaving him in a cocoon of red. That was until someone ripped the curtains back and pulled the blankets out of his hands.

"_Get up, lazy." _Toshiro looked down on the scowling teen.

"_What the hell for?"_ Ichigo yanked the covers back.

Toshiro pulled them once again. _"Because, we have work to do you idiot."_

Ichigo grumbled but crawled out of bed. He pushed past the already dressed Toshiro and started pulling on his own clothes. He was forgoing the robes and slid his wand in his jean pocket.

Together they headed down the stairs and Toshiro lead them towards the library. There was a steady throng of students milling around, although most were outside in the last of the summer warmth.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head as he sleepily tried to keep up with Toshiro's surprisingly long stride. _"Couldn't I at least get breakfast?" _He dodged a couple of young girls who stopped to listen to him speak. They giggled and kept walking when he scowled at them.

Toshiro didn't even break stride. _"You slept through breakfast. It's only a few hours until lunch starts." _

"_Whatever."_ Ichigo gave up and sat down at the table in the library Toshiro indicated and started to sift through the mountain of books that were already piled there. They were looking for anything that had to deal with souls or the splitting of one; also anything that had to deal with Voldemort's rise to power and his fall.

After three hours of sifting through thick and dusty books, Ichigo was tired, hungry and not exactly in the best mood. He stalked through the hallways and slammed into his seat at the lunch table. Others looked at him strangely as he slammed food on his plate and started to eat without a word.

Toshiro was much more sedate as he sat down and started filling up his plate. He said hello to a few of the people sitting near him and ignored Ichigo completely. When the meal was finished Ichigo stood and shot a glare at the white haired captain.

"_I'm going outside for a while. We aren't going to find anything in that dust infested place." _He didn't even wait for an answer before stalking out of the great hall, scattering younger students as he went.

He slumped to the ground beside a large tree that bordered the lake and started to breath deeply. He rotated his neck and each shoulder, slowly easing the tension from his back. He was not the type to sit for hours in a dark library sifting through information.

The sun was glinting off the lake's surface and Ichigo watched more students file out of the castle to enjoy its warmth. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, basking in the warmth. That was until a shadow fell across his face. He cracked one eye open to see Harry staring down at him.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. Ichigo nodded before closing his eye again.

Ichigo half expected him to start talking about trivial things, or anything really. But Harry was silent. Ichigo peaked out of the corner of his eye and was surprised to see Harry staring out across the lake, a thoughtful look on his face. Ichigo shrugged and closed his eye again, happy to find someone who didn't think silences needed to be filled.

Unfortunately for Ichigo, the silence didn't last long.

"Look who we've got here, Potty and Carrotop." Ichigo stared dully up at the sneering blonde, his two large companions, and the dark haired girl hanging off his arm. The girl sniggered at the blonde's words.

Harry glared. "Bugger off, Malfoy."

"Oh, such strong words from the 'golden boy' himself."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "What the hell do you want?"

Malfoy turned in mock shock. "Oh, so the chink does speak English…"

Ichigo felt his reigned in temper start to fray as he stood up. "I'm Japanese, not Chinese, you idiot."

The two thugs stepped in front of Malfoy, cracking their knuckles. Ichigo smirked cockily. "What? You gonna hit me?"

The thicker of the two smirked. "Let's see you smirk when your face is on the other side of your head."

Ichigo sighed. "How lame." But his eye caught a white blur stalk from the castle. He turned away from the thugs and watched Toshiro walk quickly in his direction, sliding his cell phone in his pocket, a serious look on his face.

"_We have a problem." _He looked at the four Slytherins in confusion, before dismissing them from his thoughts and returning his attention back to the scowling teen in front of him.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. _"What else is new?"_

"Your boyfriend here to keep you out of trouble?" Malfoy sneered when he was ignored.

Ichigo turned back to the blonde, curled his hand into a fist, reared back, and hit him square in the jaw. Malfoy dropped like a rock while the two thugs tried to catch him and the girl screamed shrilly.

Amid the screams of rage coming from the Slytherins, Toshiro asked dryly. "Feel better?"

Ichigo cracked the knuckles on his right hand. "Yup. Coming Harry?" He asked the gobsmacked teen as he walked towards the castle. Harry had to jog a few steps to catch up with the two.

Toshiro led them to the headmaster's office and knocked on the door. They entered to find the headmaster going over paperwork. "How may I help you?" He asked as he set his quill down.

Toshiro got right to the point. "There has been a development on our end. It seems the Hollow appearances in the living world are on the decline."

"Hollows?" Dumbledore asked.

"Big, scary monster things that eat human souls…why exactly is this a problem?" Ichigo asked Toshiro with a raised eyebrow. "You would think that would be a good thing."

"Why would they not be appearing in the living world?"

Ichigo thought for a moment before throwing his hands up. "I give up…why?"

Toshiro smacked himself on the forehead. "THAT'S why it's a problem, no one knows. I swear, one of these days…"

Ichigo held his hands on in pacification. "Sorry, sorry. So no one knows why they're all suddenly hiding out in Heuco Mundo?"

Toshiro sighed. "No." he turned back to Dumbledore. "My superior has decided that this is more serious that we originally thought. He wishes to send two more to work directly with you, as well as setting up a meeting in which we will relay through video."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Will these two also be masquerading as students?"

Toshiro shook his head. "No, we don't believe they would fit in."

Ichigo looked at the shorter captain sideways. "Who are they sending?"

"Fukutachio Abarai and Fukutachio Hisagi."

AN: sorry this chapter took so long…it was supposed to go up last week, but I was a bad authoress and instead read the entire Death Note manga…I got rather addicted…so you know you want to review….

Cya

chica


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ichigo looked around the crowded basement kitchen. Dumbledore had called an Order meeting, and had explained that the four of them were here to help in the fight against Voldemort. Not much had been said about their background, but it seemed that if Dumbledore trusted them, then the rest of the Order welcomed them with open arms.

Toshiro was hooking up the large screen communicator to the far wall, while a red haired man watched in fascination. Shuuhei was sitting beside Ichigo, reading over the files Toshiro had handed over, one elbow propped up on the table. Renji had flipped through his files before turning to Ichigo and questioning him instead. It didn't help that others at the table kept asking questions about the four.

"So, this Moldy..thingy…"

Ichigo smacked the redhead. "It's Voldemort." He hissed. "And don't say his name, their touchy about it."

Renji scratched his head. "Huh? Then what do they call him?"

"You know who."

"No I don't know who, that's why I'm asking."

Ichigo groaned. "No, they call him…you know, never mind, it's not important."

Renji looked at him as if he'd grown another head. "Uh, huh."

"What's with the tattoo's man, didn't they hurt?" A red haired teen asked as he leaned across the table to stare at Renji's forehead. "By the way, I'm Fred."

Renji nodded in acknowledgement. "I was drunk…'Twas this idiot's idea." He shoved Shuuhei's elbow off the table, throwing his balance off.

"What the hell, Renji?" He asked as he rotated his stiff arm.

Fred's double took a closer look at Shuuhei. "You have a lot of tattoo's as well…is that like a requirement from wherever you come from?" He turned to look at Ichigo. "Where's yours?"

Both Shuuhei and Renji got a gleam in their eyes that made Ichigo sit back in his seat. "Hell NO!" he took a deep breath. "Can we get back to the matter at hand?"

A rather scruffy looking man sat beside Shuuhei. "Hello, Dumbledore said you're here to help us, I'm Remus."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Shuuhei Hisagi, that's Ichigo Kurosaki, the one working on the communicator is Toshiro Hitsugaya, and the red pineapple is Renji Abarai."

"Hey!" Renji cried indignantly and Ichigo ducked as the redhead's fist shot over his head and hit the spiky headed, Shuuhei.

Shuuhei rubbed the lump. "Geez, Renji, you don't need to be so touchy." He closed the files he was reading and turned back to the amused Remus. "So, you know what's going on, right? Mind if I ask you a few questions before the meeting starts?"

Remus shrugged. "Ask away."

"So, does this 'Dark Lord' have a lot of followers?"

Remus tilted his head to the side. "A fair few. The big thing is that most people are afraid of him, and won't stand up to him."

Shuuhei nodded but before he could ask another question, the video screen flared to life. All eyes in the room turned to see Ukitake standing there, holding several sheets of paper in his hands.

"Taicho." The four shinigami in the room stood and bowed respectably.

He smiled as they took their seats and everyone in the room quieted. "I want to start by thanking all of you for being here."

"It is us that should be thanking you for the assistance you are willing to provide." Dumbledore said over his cup of tea.

"We all should do our part in clearing the world of evil." He shuffled through the papers. "As you know, we have been trying to locate the 'objects' that Tom Riddle is drawing power from. We have found several. The information is being transmitted to Abarai fukutaicho and Hisagi fukutaicho's pagers. They have orders to take care of them. We have, however, hit a road block in locating the man himself."

Snape finally spoke from his spot against the wall. "He is currently residing in Malfoy Manner."

Ukitake's eyes flit to the dark haired man. "Can you provide exact coordinates?" Snape nodded. "Okay, that's very helpful." He shuffled his papers again.

He went on for another forty minutes about strategies of defeating the small army that Riddle had amassed. He glossed over the reasons why the four shinigami would not be able to directly engage in any battle. Only Dumbledore, Snape, and Harry knew what they really were, even if they looked slightly confused at why they couldn't fight.

Ichigo figured he would be explaining about the power transfer _thingy_ that happened when a live human was cut by the zanpakuto; although they could also just be killed. He mused about that, drifting off a bit until Ukitake was saying his goodbyes.

He realized that the captain hadn't said anything about the hollow situation. He figured he couldn't mention things like that in mixed company, but Ichigo was curious about what was going on in Heuco Mundo. He snapped out of his thoughts when Renji and Shuuhei stood and prepared to leave.

"_You're leaving to go kill off those things right?"_

"_Uh huh. This kinda sucks because they say that most of the people around us will be able to see us in our spirit form." _Renji said as he scratched the back of his neck and yawned.

Shuuhei punched his shoulder. _"Have you gone soft, Renji? This should be fun!" _

Ichigo and Renji both just rolled their eyes. Toshiro came up and addressed Renji. _"Did you bring it?"_

Ichigo looked confused, but Renji dug around in his pockets until he fished out the red glove with the skull on it that Rukia used to use to punch Ichigo out of his body. Slowly Ichigo realized what the young captain was planning on doing.

"_This could kill him." _ He said quietly.

Toshiro turned his serious eyes on Ichigo. "_If this doesn't work, we may have to anyway."_

_AN: I know it's short…take it up with my muse…cya crazies…_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was around midnight three days later and Ichigo woke with a start when Toshiro shook his shoulder. He opened his mouth to ask him just what the hell he was doing when Toshiro made a shushing motion and then grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the bed. He blinked sleepily at the equally confused Harry who was standing next to Toshiro. Toshiro didn't give them any explanation but guided them out of the dormitories.

Ichigo was glad he had socks on, as Toshiro didn't give them any chance to grab shoes. They quietly made their way out of Gryffindor Tower and followed the white haired captain through the castle. After pausing to let the caretaker pass so they wouldn't get caught, they arrived at their destination.

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "The room of requirement?"

Toshiro nodded and quickly strode back and forth until the door appeared. The three of them hurried into the room so as not to get caught out after curfew. It was the same landscape as when Ichigo asked for the training room.

Slowly the sleep fog was leaving Ichigo's brain and he understood why they were there. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Brown eyes bored into teal.

Harry looked even more confused. "Is what a good idea?"

They ignored him. Toshiro pulled the red fingerless glove from his pocket and pulled it on. "All of the other pieces have been taken care of. Wouldn't you rather find out if this works now, than at the final battle? Get out of that gigai, we don't know what is going to happen." He turned to Harry. "This may be a bit jarring."

Harry was now more fearful than confused and was darting his eyes between Toshiro and Ichigo. "What is going on, guys?"

Ichigo pulled Zangetsu from his back, not easing Harry's fears, but he did try. "It's going to be fine. It just might feel a bit strange." He looked sideways at Toshiro as the short captain took two steps forward and smacked Harry on the forehead.

Harry's soul landed on the ground while his body fell beside him with a thud. He opened his eyes wide in shock at the fact that his body was lying beside him. "What the hell…Why did you kill me?" He jumped to his feet.

But Toshiro and Ichigo were more focused on the black mass attached to the chain that was attached to Harry's chest. Harry backed away in panic as yellow eyes blinked open. However, as the thing was attached to him, it merely followed. Toshiro held his shoulders, keeping him still.

Toshiro murmured. "It's okay, just take a deep breath while we figure this out." Harry started breathing normally but still stared wide-eyed at the mass that was now wriggly slightly, though it didn't get any closer to Harry's chest.

"Ichigo, can you see how entangled it is in his chain?"

Ichigo got close to the chain and was dismayed to see the hollow-like thing had wrapped countless tentacles through the links of the chain. Angry yellow eyes stared back at him and low growl emitted from behind the mostly black mask. Ichigo growled in return before turning back to Toshiro.

"The nasty piece of shit is entangled pretty bad."

Toshiro sighed. "I was afraid of that."

Harry seemed to regain his equilibrium. "Why did you kill me?" he asked once more.

Toshiro, confident that Harry wasn't going to freak out on him anymore, let go of his shoulders. "You aren't dead."

Harry looked dubious. He pointed towards his body on the ground. "That's my body right? What am I now, a ghost or something?"

Toshiro picked up the chain leading from Harry's chest, a foot or so from the hollow. "As long as this chain connects your soul to your body you are alive." Harry blinked, obviously not understanding, but Toshiro continued nonetheless. "Do you think we can kill it without damaging the chain?"

Ichigo ignored the screech the hollow gave at those words and studied it intently. "It looks…weird."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "That surprises you? What were you expecting, 'cause I sure as hell wasn't expecting _that_ to be attached to me."

Toshiro's eyes flashed to Harry before concentrating on the hollow again. "It is because it is fractured. Abarai and Hisagi both reported similar findings when they encountered the other fractured pieces. When they destroyed the objects, the hollows disappeared. Theoretically they went Heuco Mundo."

"But we can't destroy this 'object'." Ichigo said dryly.

Harry glared at him. "No, I don't think I'd be okay with that plan."

Toshiro sighed. "Relax, that is the worst case scenario." He ignored the look of shock on Harry's face and turned back to Ichigo. "Should we try to remove it?"

At those words the hollow slashed out with one of it's tentacles at Ichigo, who dodged out of the way just in time. He rolled back to his feet and watched in shock as it grew in size and detached itself part of the ways from the chain. Now it was about the size of a small pony, with whip like tentacles all over it's body. Toshiro pulled the shocked Harry back a few steps, but as he was attached to the hollow by one of it's tendrils, he couldn't get the freaked out boy completely away.

The hollow laughed…well, hollowly…as he whipped tentacles toward Ichigo. "Do you think I would simply stand by and let you destroy me?"

"Kill him, Ichigo!" Toshiro cried as he shielded as much of Harry's body that he could behind him.

Ichigo smirked as he jumped and started slicing tentacles that came his way. "You're nothing." He swung Zangetsu in an arc and went for the mask, but the hollow changed directions and went back towards Harry, causing Ichigo to stop his blade as not to hit either Harry or Toshiro. "Damn!"

The hollow laughed and hovered over Harry and Toshiro. Toshiro separated from his gigai and sliced upwards into the hollow with his zanpakuto. The hollow hissed in pain but merely jumped to the left, dragging poor Harry along with him, his body following in the wake of dust.

"Over and Under?" Ichigo asked as the two shinigami rushed the hollow that was still dragging the now protesting Harry. He had dug his heels into the ground and with both hands around the chain, was trying to stop the hollow's movements.

Toshiro nodded. With one hand he held his zanpakuto and the other he grabbed at Harry's hands. "Don't pull on that." He said tensely as he thrust upwards into the hollow the same time Ichigo sliced downwards.

Ichigo's blade sliced easily through the mask, but his yell of triumph was cut off when he realized Toshiro was in the path of Zangetsu. The young captain jerked his head to the right and Ichigo watched in slight panic as white hairs floated to the ground.

They were frozen in place for about ten seconds. Then Toshiro calmly lifted his hand to his hair, and turned ice-cold eyes on a cringing Ichigo. Harry looked between the two, relieved that the black _thing_ was gone, but still a little disturbed to be outside his body.

"What part of over and under…do you not understand?!" Toshiro asked in exasperation.

Ichigo winced. "Sorry." He looked at Harry and decided a distraction was necessary. "So, do we get him back in his body now?"

"Please?" Harry asked hopefully.

Slowly Toshiro lost the coating of frost and nodded. "Of course. We need to get you back in your body before anything happens."

Once Harry was safely back in his body, he stretched out the stiff muscles. "So what exactly was all of that?"

"That was a piece of Voldermort's soul." Toshiro said after reclaiming his body. He looked sideways at Ichigo, who was still in spirit form and looked deep in thought. "What are you thinking?" he asked suspiciously.

Ichigo scratched his head. "I was wondering if I could get to Heuco Mundo from here."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow and asked slowly. "Why?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Just wanted to know what is going on."

Toshiro studied Ichigo carefully while Harry was still processing that he had a piece of Voldemort's soul attached to him. Toshiro finally rubbed a hand across his face. "Curiosity killed the cat."

Ichigo smirked cockily. "Good thing I'm not a cat then."

Toshiro pulled his cell from his pocket. He stared at it for several seconds before raising his eyes to Ichigo. "I really should call this in, but they're probably on third shift by now and I really don't want to talk to those idiots…" Ichigo cocked his head to the side. "Be back in thirty minutes," he warned as Ichigo's smirk widened. "If your not back, I'm calling it in, and then I will have to kick your ass for making me waste patience talking to the brain dead that runs the communications during the third shift."

"Got it." Ichigo held up his right hand and snapped before zipping open the air in front of him, Toshiro and Harry caught a glimpse of gold and black eyes before Ichigo disappeared into the black void.

Toshiro took in Harry's confused expression as he sat down cross-legged on the ground. "Sit. We've got half an hour before he comes back."

Harry sat down beside him. "So, you said earlier that all the other pieces were taken care of?"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "I'm slightly surprised you remembered that, but yes. All that's left is the man himself."

Harry took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around his drawn up knees. They were silent for a short time, each lost to there own thoughts. Harry broke out of his daze and asked quietly. "You know about the prophecy, correct?" 

Without turning Toshiro answered. "Yes. It seems many believe you to be the one it is for."

Harry gave a short humorless laugh. "Well all the pieces fit."

"Do you believe you have the strength to kill him? The resolve?"

"Yes."

Toshiro was unprepared for the calm answer. He expected anger, or even slight hesitation. He turned questioning eyes on the teen. But Harry was no longer looking in his direction; instead he was studying one of the rock formations.

'Maybe I underestimated this kid.' Toshiro thought as he studied Harry's profile and waited for Ichigo's return.

AN: so, this one's a bit longer…I know, I kinda wiped out all the horcrux's really quickly (with no details, heeheehee) but I figured if I didn't this fic would last FOREVER…and this was meant to be a fic lower on the totem pole, and it's been taking priority lately…anyways enough of my rambling, review!

Cya crazies…


	11. Chapter 11

Author Rant: Okay I want to start by saying sorry for taking so long with this update…the last two weeks have been from hell. Besides being sick as a dog, getting stranded on the side of the road, in the pouring rain, for several hours, in a car that I just bought, emptying my bank account to pay for said car, I also had professors that decided that it should be test week. I don't know if any of you have gone through your last year of college but, tests are all essay form and I thought my hand was going to fall off…I couldn't spare brain space, sorry. And this is kinda on the short side, but I thought 'better that nothing'…enjoy…

Chapter 11

Twenty-five minutes and thirty-three seconds had passed since Ichigo passed into the black void that led to Heuco Mundo. Toshiro sighed and continued to count.

Harry cleared his throat. "Can I ask you a question?"

Toshiro turned teal eyes on the teen. "You just did." He relented. "I suppose so."

Harry looked off towards the rock formation that had captured his attention for the first twenty-five minutes. "What's it like to die?" he asked quietly.

Toshiro pursed his lips in thought. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? Aren't you dead?"

Toshiro leaned his arms on his drawn up knees. "Yes, but I have no memories of my life. Well, not many memories anyway."

"You don't remember?"

Toshiro nodded. "Some souls lose their memories of when they were alive when they get to Soul Society. I was very young when I died. All I really remember is…blood on snow and a dark forest." He shrugged. "It's not really a big deal. When souls have resided in Soul Society for long, they tend to lose much of their living memories."

He looked at Harry's profile from the corner of his eye and sighed. "You aren't going to die. Not on my watch." He said confidently. He couldn't look at the hopeful light in Harry's eyes. He knew that the odds of Harry dying in the final battle were high, but he believed that a warrior going into battle believing he would come out victorious would fight much better than one who believed he was going to die.

The air ripping open in front of him saved him from any other questions. Ichigo stepped through the void and shook his head, ridding himself of the black and gold eyes. Toshiro rose to his feet and studied the scowl on the orange haired teen's face.

"I take it, it wasn't a pleasant visit?" he asked dryly.

Ichigo glared at him and rolled his eyes. "It's never a pleasant trip. I found Grimmjow…well he found me…" Toshiro rolled his eyes while Harry looked on confused. "Anyways he told me about a section of Heuco Mundo that has been drawing hollows in, and not letting them out."

Toshiro's brows wrinkled. "Something's consuming them?" A dawning light entered his teal eyes. "The fractured souls…" his eyes widened in shock. "That's not good news. But that would explain the decrease in hollow activity in the living world."

Ichigo nodded. "Grimmjow said that there is like a call coming from the section and the lesser willed hollows are being drawn in," his eyes flashed to Harry before adding. "I felt it as well."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he stood up. "What do you mean?"

Ichigo sighed. "Look you can't say anything to anyone else, alright?" Harry nodded while Toshiro looked on in slight amazement that Ichigo was willing to release this information. "I am part hollow." His face screwed up for a moment and Toshiro laughed to himself imagining what Hitchi had to say about that.

Harry stepped back and studied him from top to bottom. "But I though hollows were big monster like things that eat human souls?"

Ichigo nodded. "I said I was _part_ hollow. I don't eat human souls. It's more like I have a split personality." He screwed his face up trying to figure out how to explain. "But if my hollow part becomes dominant, I suppose I look like a big monster thing…I don't know. I didn't exactly have a mirror the last time."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Last time?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, back before we decided that we would get farther working together." He banged his hand against the side of his head. "Except I think I will still go crazy having to listen to him bitch all the time."

Harry's eyebrow hitched up a few more notches.

Ichigo yawned. "Anyways, now we know what's happening in Heuco Mundo. You going to tell Soul Society?" he looked sideways at the short captain.

Toshiro looked at his watch. "Tomorrow." He decided as Ichigo reclaimed his body from Kon. The three of them slunk their way back to the dormitories to get as much sleep as they could before breakfast the next morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo crawled out of bed the next morning to see Toshiro was already up and out of there. He rolled his eyes before throwing clothes on and making small talk with the rest of the boys in the dorm. Harry was giving him a few sideways looks, but knew they couldn't talk in mixed company. Ichigo was rather surprised he had taken having a fractured soul attacked to him so well.

Ichigo was halfway through his breakfast when he spotted a head of white headed his way. He raised his eyebrow as Toshiro sat down beside him, a dark scowl covering his face. He swallowed his bite and sighed before asking. "_So what did they have to say?"_

"_We need to end this soon. Tonight we will meet with Abarai and Hisagi and the rest of the order and launch an attack on Voldemort's stronghold." _

Ichigo's appetite was gone. _"We have to get through an entire day of school first?"_ He rolled his eyes. _"Typical. Did you inform Dumbledore?"_

Toshiro nodded and started to pull food onto his plate. Ichigo turned to see Harry giving him a questioning look. He locked eyes with him and said. "Tonight." Others at the table who overheard looked confused but Harry just nodded, a determined look on his face.

Hermione and Ron whispered furiously in his ear, trying to get him to tell them what was going on. He silenced them with a muttered 'later' before pushing his half full plate away. He had obviously also lost his appetite.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: sorry its so short…next chapter will be longer, I promise…enjoy! And review!

Chapter 12

Ichigo felt the normal anxious pre-battle energy. They were crowded in the basement kitchen of the old house once again, the screen on the far wall lit up with Yamamoto speaking to Dumbledore. Ichigo amused himself for a few seconds comparing the two bearded men. His eyes scanned the rest of the crowd and landed on the scowling Snape. 

Their eyes locked across the crowded room and Ichigo was surprised to feel Hitchi push to the front of his mind.

'His soul would be tasty.'

Ichigo recoiled physically, breaking eye contact in the process. 'WHAT THE HELL?' 

He felt the mental shrug and the smug smirk. 'He will become a hollow when he dies…too much regret and sorrow. Unless he finds peace before then. Unlikely.'

Ichigo rubbed his temples. 'Just…shut up for once before you drive me completely insane.'

'You are already insane, sorry king.' 

Ichigo growled.

"Nervous?" The voice made him jump, nearly falling out of his seat in the process. His wide eyes fell on the impassive face he had been studying earlier when his hollow decided to freak him out.

"No." Scowl now firmly in place, he forced Hitchi further into his conscious and muted his voice down to a bearable level. "It's not my first battle, and I very much doubt it will be my last."

"You enjoy fighting?" 

Ichigo shrugged. "Whether I enjoy it or not…" he let the sentence hang. He was surprised when the dark man took the seat beside him. He felt Toshiro's eyes on him from across the room and knew the short captain was ordering him to behave.

"For one so young…"

Ichigo snorted and shook his head. Did this man undergo a personality change or something? "I may be young, even younger compared with my comrades, but I've already fought and lived through one war, killing my share of enemies and standing at death's door a time or two myself."

"You are confident we will succeed tonight?" Ichigo's head swung around to face him. He could have sworn he heard a hopeful tilt to the man's voice, but that must have been his imagination as the man's face held nothing but bored impassiveness.

"He's not the first egomaniac who thought he could rule the world that I've encountered. Frankly, I think their all idiots…I mean, how many people over the years have tried to rule the world? And how many have succeeded?" 

Snape raised a single eyebrow. "That's very, intuitive." 

"Well, what do you think, we going to die out there tonight?" Ichigo scowled, thinking he was being mocked.

"Some will." Blunt as ever. "But we'll take a few down as well I'm sure." A smirk flashed across his face and Ichigo felt himself sporting one in answer. Strange that he could feel any sort of camaraderie with the man. 

A cleared throat brought about silence and every eye turned to the screen where Yamamoto looked calmly at the crowd in front of him. Ichigo recognized that look. It was the look that was on Yamamoto's face every time he sent his men into battle.

He addressed his four soldiers. _"Do not hesitate to destroy whatever monstrosity that arises when that accursed man dies. You have permission to remove your limits; the area has been shielded so that the surrounding area will be protected."_

The four bowed their heads once to show their understanding. Yamamoto switched to English and addressed the rest of the crowd. "Tonight you will fight an evil; an evil that you refuse to bow down to. In my long life I have noticed that those who stand firm in their pursuit of what is right will achieve their goals in the end." He bowed his head once and all eyes then turned to Dumbledore.

"Tonight we end the this war. Tonight we take back our world and make it the peaceful place it was meant to be where the people aren't living in fear. Tonight…we will defeat the one who believes himself to be undefeatable."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo heard Toshiro's voice crackle in his ear through the earpiece. 

"_We are in position, wait for Dumbledore's signal. Remember to stay out of the actually battle until the 'hollow' appears._"

Ichigo voiced his agreement as one with Renji and Shuuhei. He was at the north point of their circle while the others were positioned at the other points of the compass. In the center was a large mansion surrounded by imposing grounds. When Ichigo first laid eyes on the ostentatious house he understood why Malfoy was such an ass. 

The Order members were scattered between the four shinigami. Harry was on Ichigo's right, Ron and Hermione on _his_ right. One of the redheads was to Ichigo's left and the pink haired lady, who now had dark hair and complexion to blend in with the darkness, was to _his_ left. 

Toshiro had explained how they had dismantled the wards from Soul Society but Ichigo didn't understand half of what he was told. Something to do with adding their own barrier and disrupting the 'something flow' or some other technical crap. Ichigo didn't really care; he just wished the signal would come before his hollow drove him up the wall with his eagerness for bloodshed.

His eyes snapped to the right as the air lit up with a red flash of light. The signal. He smirked as the circle tightened around the mansion, heavy breathing on both sides as the group rushed forward. 

He jumped to the nearest tree and continued leaping until he had a bird's eye view of the starting battle. Black cloaked figures swarmed from the mansion and spells were fired into the invading crowd. Ichigo's eyes watched over Harry and his two friends, noticing they were holding their own quite well. 

He felt the ominous pressure approach and his eyes quickly sought out the source. He could feel his hollow screaming in anticipation, as his eyes locked on the tall figure that looked like a man, but couldn't possibly be one. 

Ichigo gripped Zangetsu tightly in his hand and announced tensely. "_He's here." _


	13. Chapter 13

AN: eh…I don't know…

AN: eh…I don't know…

Chapter 13

Ichigo watched the dark cloaked man fire spell after spell into the oncoming force and it took all of his willpower not to lop the asshole's head off where he stood. And it held too, that is until he saw a spell shot from his dark wand and head for Hermione.

Later he blamed his protective streak, or said his hollow was just tired of sitting around and doing nothing. He abandoned his perch and landed with Zangetsu shielding his back, between Hermione and Voldemort.

He could hear Toshiro screaming in his ear and the battle seemed to slow down drastically as Ichigo looked over his shoulder and saw the shocked expression on the ghastly face.

Amazingly, Harry took advantage of the lull and stood up from where he had been crouching beside Ron. Ichigo caught the look of determination on his face and ducked as the wand came up, clearing the path to Voldemort.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort tried and failed to counter.

The entire battlefield came to a standstill as a bright flash of green blinded everyone. Ichigo squinted as the light went out and his eyes widened at what he saw.

The body of the dark lord had fallen to the ground but that was not what caught Ichigo, and every other person there's, eye. An emaciated form of a man stood before them, so thin Ichigo could count every rib if he had wanted to. The eyes were what had every soul holding their breaths. Wide, fearful eyes that stared into space. There was also a widening hole in the center of its chest.

Ichigo turned so that his back was no longer facing the creature and he backed slowly away, adding to the distance between them. A black tear ripped through the sky, causing everyone to crane their heads upwards.

"_It's coming!"_ Toshiro warned needlessly as they could feel the immense spiritual pressure leaking from the gaping hole.

A pale, mostly humanoid figure exited the gap, glowing yellow eyes behind a mostly black, reptilian mask. It's mouth opened as it grinned, a dark tongue slipping out to run along his lower jawbone. In one large leap it jumped down and swallowed the emancipated soul whole. As the last of the soul disappeared into his gaping mouth, his already immense spiritual pressure doubled, causing many to hit the ground, some never to get up again.

Working on instincts Ichigo surrounded himself and those near enough to him in a Negacion box. He was breathing heavy as he looked around at the few he managed to protect.

"Your eyes are…" Harry said shakily but Ichigo cut him off.

"I know." Five people. Besides himself he only managed to shield five people. Besides Ron, Harry and Hermione, the brown shaggy haired man from the meeting and Snape somehow managed to be close enough to get inside his yellow box. He noticed four other bubble shields, all slightly larger than his own, protecting others.

Ichigo took a deep breath before saying. "Someone needs to create a shield, I have to get back out there…" He could feel his hollow thrumming near the surface, their consciousness' beginning to mix.

"You are going to fight that _thing?" _ Harry asked incredulously.

Ichigo smirked. "Why'd ya think I came all the way out here? To watch Toshiro have all the fun?"

He pulled Zangetsu from his back and nodded to the group as a whole before dropping the Negacion. He felt the shield go up behind him but his eyes were on the hollow who was now staring at him with his head cocked to the side.

"That was a hollow technique…"

Ichigo raised his spiritual power and switched to bankai. "So it was…" He replied conversationally before kicking off from the ground and charging.

The hollow watched with a passive expression as the orange and black blur rushed at him. Without changing his expression of mild curiosity, he blocked Zangetsu with his forearm, before twisting his hand down to grab the blade and sling Ichigo several feet away and through a rather solid tree.

"Well that went well…" He muttered as he stood from the debris and glared at the hollow. 'Alright, Hitchi, time to play.' He felt the additional rush of power as the bone mask formed on his face.

This time, when he attacked, he used a long-range technique. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Ichigo felt a little smug as the hollow at least was pushed back several feet by the attack but lost it quickly when he heard Renji shout in his ear. "Ichigo, watch out!"

Ichigo ducked on instinct and he noticed a thin, bone white projectile fly right where his head had been, landing with a thud in the ground behind him. "Eh, that was a bit close…"

The air started to chill and Ichigo could feel Toshiro's spiritual pressure soar across the battlefield, the young captain's voice echoing slightly in the night air.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

Ichigo watched the frozen dragon fly towards the hollow, it's mouth gaping open to reveal rows of sharp icicle-like teeth. The hollow smirked and held out both his hands, ceros forming in his palms.

The red ceros blasted away the ice dragon and continued on to engulf Toshiro. He blocked the attack with his ice wings and dodged. He landed only a few feet from Ichigo, his brow furrowed in annoyance.

"My turn again!" Ichigo called joyfully, his hollow voice overlapping with his own. Dodging the flying projectiles that were being thrown from the hollow's hands he managed to get close enough the flying spears were not practical. Instead the hollow lengthened one and used it as a makeshift sword.

Bone met steal in a resounding clash and the hollow leaned in to stare at Ichigo's mask. "What are you?" he asked as they separated,

"I'm complicated." He answered as they met in the middle again.

The hollow snorted. "Eh, you're getting in the way of my dinner. Why don't you join me? I'll share. You look like you could use a little fattening up…"

Ichigo growled. "Why wont you just die already?" He managed to leave a cut across the hollow's right arm.

The hollow hissed in anger and pain, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"Ichigo, move!" Renji's voice echoed again in his ear.

He ducked in time to see the giant snakehead crash into the distracted hollow, who landed with a crash on the ground, shaking it like an earthquake.

Ichigo whirled around and saw the small shield that sheltered the five he had originally saved vanished in the shake, the castor obviously losing control over the spell.

The very pissed off, and now very bloody hollow noticed this at the same time Ichigo did and he held out his uninjured hand out, spraying the area in front of him in white spears. Ichigo was just fast enough to land between them and the deadly missiles. Most were blocked with Zangetsu, but one managed to evade his defenses and skewer him through the left shoulder.

He grunted in pain and watched ice form around the hollow's legs, slowly creeping up his body. The hollow glared at Toshiro, who was hovering above and slightly to Ichigo's left. He broke through the ice, but was so intent on getting the flying captain that he failed to notice Shuuhei charge him, already in bankai.

Shuuhei's bankai transformed him into a canine like creature, complete with fangs and claws. He gripped his sword in one hand and swung it with full force against the hollow's unprotected right shoulder.

The hollow reacted a moment too late and the sword bit into his flesh. Shuuhei tore the ragged sword through, but the hollow was already on the offensive, a new bone sword in his hand.

Ichigo grasped the projectile that was embedded in his shoulder and yanked it out. A muffled grunt passed through clenched teeth, but he ignored the exclamations of concern from behind him.

"Recast the shield!" he grunted out before heading back into the battle.

AN: not sure why this chapter is giving me so much grief…review if ya wanna…


	14. Chapter 14

AN: kinda short, sorry…but better than nothing, right

AN: kinda short, sorry…but better than nothing, right? Cya and Enjoy

Chapter 14

The hollow was busy with Shuuhei and didn't notice Ichigo return to the fray. It suddenly realized it couldn't fight all four of them on his own and so he shot up into the air, retreating to catch his breath and call reinforcements.

Several rips opened around him and hollows stuck their heads through, interested in the tasty meal below. They were small fry comparatively, but it still took one of the shinigami to cut them down so they wouldn't try to get at the humans.

So Shuuhei was busy with the new influx of enemies while Renji, Toshiro and Ichigo continued to pound away at the injured hollow. Even without Shuuhei they were winning.

Desperation was clear in the hollow's eyes as Toshiro froze one of his arms solid and unusable. His gold eyes locked on Ichigo's.

"Stand by me and together we can rule Heuco Mundo!" he offered.

Ichigo sneered, blood still pouring from his own useless left side. "You think I would stand by scum like you? And why the HELL would I want to live in a place filled with nothing but sand?" he smirked as his sword descended on the frightened hollow.

As his sword passed through the hollow, he felt a stab of pain through his stomach. Smug eyes stared into his as the world flickered. He vaguely heard voices yelling his name, but all he could focus on was the dying hollow in front of him that somehow managed to stab him through the gut with his bone sword.

The hollow slowly dispersed and as Ichigo had been using his body to hold him upright, he started to tip to the side. Arms caught him and gently laid him on his side, as he was completely skewed through and couldn't lie on his back or his stomach. His mask started to break away off of his face.

Toshiro's face swam into view as well as many shapes and figures he couldn't quite get to stay still long enough for him to identify. He felt his hollow float to the surface of his mind and cluck his tongue.

'Look what you got us into, King. Now I gotta go and pick up the pieces.'

He would have argued that point if he could find the energy. Instead he felt himself be pulled into oblivion where thankfully the pain disappeared.

Toshiro and Renji were leaning over Ichigo and both jumped when the teen sat up and blinked open black eyes.

"Sup, Iceman." The hollow's distinctive drawl passed through Ichigo's lips. His breathing was labored and blood trailed down his chin, but he didn't seem to bothered by it.

"Hitchi?" Hitchi laughed at the concerned expression on the shinigami's faces as well as the confused faces of the wizards.

"My boy, we need to get you to a healer." Hitchi looked at the old man with one eyebrow raised and shook his head.

"Nah, hey Red…come pull this stick outta me, would ya?"

"You'll bleed to death!" Hitchi scratched his head with his good arm and looked at the boy who pointed this out.

"Ah, you look familiar…"

More voices were heard but Toshiro and Shuuhei blocked them from getting to the fallen orange haired teen. Renji squatted down beside Hitchi on the ground and looked at the long bone that was pierced through his comrade's abdomen.

"If I pull this out, how will you stop the bleeding?" He kept his voice low.

Hitchi licked the blood from his chin and smirked. "Let me worry 'bout that, just get it out."

Renji sighed before lifting head up and looking at Toshiro. "What do you say?"

"Hurry up, we don't have a lot of time," Hitchi remarked.

Toshiro nodded. "Do it."

Renji grit his teeth but nodded. Grasping the long white bone in one hand he braced the other against Hitchi's good shoulder. He took a deep breath, "Okay, one…two…THREE!" on three he pulled hard, sliding the bone out.

Hitchi swayed a bit, his teeth clenched and his eyes shut, before he did anything about he blood practically gushing from his midsection. Quickly he pressed a hand against the wound and concentrated.

The blood slowly turned white and slowed to a mere trickle before the wound was completely closed over by the thick white substance. His eyes half lidded, he smirked at the gob smacked expressions on the faces gathered around him.

"Didn't know I was so cool, now did ya?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo blinked open eyes and stared into a room he didn't recognize. It took him a few minutes for any kind memory to make it back to him and when it did he reached a hand down to feel for the hole that should have been in his stomach.

'I fixed it King, you could say thanks…'

'Thanks' he said, a bit dazed as he sat up in the rather large four-poster bed. He noticed the figure in the corner as the face turned at his movement.

"Ah, you're awake." Harry sounded relieved as he crossed the short distance to stand by his bed.

"Er, yeah I guess so." His head still felt fuzzy, as if he'd been drugged. He placed a hand against his temple and slowly shook his head, trying to remove the cobwebs that clogged up his mind.

"Here."

Ichigo blinked in surprise as the glass of water appeared in front of his face. He grasped it carefully in one hand. "Thanks. What happened? After I killed that guy? I kinda blacked out for a while."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, which was already standing on end, and gave him a wry smile. "We noticed. That…alter ego you got was…interesting."

Ichigo groaned. "What'd he do this time?"

"Not much, just talked a lot of shit until that redheaded guy managed to shove some dreamless sleep down your throat. That's why you feel like you've been drugged."

'Damn, Red…I oughta kill him…'

'Hitchi?'

'Hn?'

'Shut the hell up…my head hurts…'

'Hai, _KING!'_

Ichigo winced at the scream in his head, causing Harry to give him a look of sympathy. He just shook his head and swung his legs out onto the floor. "Let's go see what the other's are up to, and maybe get some food…I'm starving!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Before they could leave the room, Toshiro entered, followed by Kon in Ichigo's gigai.

Kon tilted his head to the side. "Darn, you didn't die…I could've had your body." He smirked as Ichigo glared at him.

Toshiro rubbed a hand against his tired face. "Just get back into the gigai, Ichigo." Ichigo stiffly followed the order and shoved Kon back into the small bag around his neck.

Ichigo realized as soon as they left the room that he was back at Hogwarts, and the news of the dark lord's death had spread. He followed Harry and Toshiro through the throngs of celebrating people into the Great Hall that seemed so full of people that it was about to burst. Ichigo caught a flash of red over the heads of the crowd and wasn't surprised when Renji pushed his way through to them.

"_You good now? No holes or nothing?" _

"_Che, I'm fine._" Ichigo prodded his stomach to prove his point at which point Renji promptly threw an arm around the teen's shoulders and started guiding him through the crowd and towards the front. Harry laughed at the two of them before being swept up in the crowd as well.

Ichigo found himself at the front of the hall were the majority of the team that had raided the Manor were gathered. They all gave him strange looks as Dumbledore ushered him forward and sat him down at the long table.

"You must be famished, my boy."

Ichigo barely got a 'thanks' out before shoving food into his mouth, much to the others amusement. The stares didn't disappear during the remainder of the feast/celebration and Ichigo noticed a particular set of eyes that seemed on him more often then not.

After he finished eating and the majority of the hall was split up into several groups all conversing loudly, Ichigo stood and walked the few seats down the table to the dark haired man.

Leaning down slightly, he said quietly. "If you're curious, follow me." He didn't have to look behind him to know the dark haired man stood and left the table.

He led Snape through the crowds and found an empty classroom. Once the man entered, Ichigo closed the door behind him.

"Don't ask me why I'm doing this, I don't really know myself." He scratched the back of his neck. "Maybe I just don't want you to end up…well anyways," he locked eyes with the confused man, "Do that thing you did before…"

A raised eyebrow was his response.

Ichigo waved his hand. "You know, that thing where you get into my head…"

"I have your permission?" A dark wand was leveled at Ichigo's head.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

He was ready for the pain this time and instead of fighting it, he reached forward and pulled. Once he was sure he had a good grip on the foreign force, he pulled into his inner world.

He tried not to smirk too largely at the stunned expression on the normally impassive face.

"Where are we?"

Ichigo expected the question. He spread his arms wide, "Welcome to my mind." He grinned lopsided.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Why is it sideways?" he asked dryly.

Ichigo shrugged.

"It's because he's deranged." Hitchi draped an arm over Ichigo and leered at Snape. "Did ya bring me a present, King? How kind of ya."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "No you idiot. I told you, you can't kill him."

Snape was looking back and forth between the two, identical except for color. "Who is that?"

Hitchi smirked and went to answer, but Ichigo slapped a hand over his mouth. "He's a part of my soul that turned into a Hollow. It's really hard to explain…ow! Damn you!" he turned to glare at a smug Hitchi, holding his injured hand to his chest. "Did you have to _bite me?_"

Hitchi's smug look grew. "Yes. Now ya wanna explain why ya brought him here if I can't kill him?"

Ichigo looked between Snape and Hitchi, a contemplative expression on his face. Understanding dawned on Hitchi's pale face.

"Ah, it's what I said earlier, it's bothering ya, ain't it?" He smirked. "Ya so soft, King."

Ichigo scowled at his counterpart while Snape showed he had a rather large store of patience and would wait.

"I am not soft."

"Yes ya are. Ya don't want him to turn into a hollow. I'm right, ain't I?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, now completely forgetting his 'visitor.' "So what if I don't want him to end up as a hollow? How does that make me soft?"

Hitchi laughed. "Always the hero…" His black and gold eyes flashed to the patiently waiting man. "Ya want me to show 'im? Eh…why not, got nothing better to do…"

He took a few steps forward so that he was between Ichigo and Snape. He spread his arms wide. "Look well…Holding on to guilt, pain, and sorrow after you die, leads to this." He dropped his hands and his face turned serious. "Along with the lovely complexion, ravenous hunger consumes every aspect of your mind. It's the only thing…the only emotion…"

Snape found his voice. "You think I will be like you when I die?"

Hitchi shrugged. "I ain't psychic. But guilt surrounds you like a cloud…" He turned on his heel and walked back towards Ichigo. "I'm done King, if ya need anything else, don't call." He faded away as he passed the orange haired teen.

Ichigo tried to figure out what the other man was thinking, but couldn't see passed the mask of stone.

"I'm supposed to just let go of guilt? That's easy for him to say."

Ichigo shook his head. "It's not easy for him to say. I couldn't let go of guilt, that's why he's here."

Snape sneered. "What guilt could you possibly have?"

For once, Ichigo's temper did not get the best of him and he answered calmly. "My mother died because of me. My friends were put in danger because of me. One of the kindest persons I know was dragged into the depths of hell because of me. And I dragged the others down with me to go get her back. I have plenty of guilt. I'm not here to preach, simply to inform. Take the warning, don't take the warning…" Ichigo shrugged and started to gently shove the man from his mind.

Snape took the hint and faded from view, but not without shooting him a speculative look before hand.

By the time Ichigo opened his eyes, the dark haired man had left the room. Ichigo composed his face back into his unreadable scowl before leaving and making his way back to the great hall.

Toshiro met him and explained they were leaving. Their mission was complete. The four shinigami said their goodbyes before heading out into the garden with just Dumbledore and Harry.

Shedding gigai's and shrinking them back into their pill like form, the four said their final goodbyes. Renji opened the gate while Dumbledore and Harry watched in surprise.

"Well, this was fun." Shuuhei said with a smile.

"It was a mission, now it's over. Let's go home." Toshiro responded as they waved goodbye and started through the gate.

"Home." Ichigo said it like it was best word in the dictionary.

FIN

AN: And…it's over! I know…the ending was a bit anti-climatic but this was just an idea popping around in my head, I never thought it would get so much love! I want to thank all my readers, and especially all my reviewers!

I've already got another crossover…this time FMAxHP… planned but, I've got Officially speaking, Nightwalker, A different world, a currently untitled, and Blood and tears has been stuck on the last chapter for, forever. So we'll see when it actually gets farther than just thoughts rambling around in my head…

Now I'm going to go be a good student and actually get some work done…

Cya,

chica


End file.
